


Locked Out of Love

by HunterMay18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blind Character, Blindness, Blow Jobs, Car Accidents, F/F, Flashbacks, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Hospitals, M/M, Mute!Harry, Muteness, Smut, Therapy, blind!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2017-12-13 21:58:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 32,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMay18/pseuds/HunterMay18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry have been friends forever.</p><p>They did everything together, literally attached at the hip.</p><p>But, they each had a secret. They were deeply in love with each other, but they were clueless to each others feelings.</p><p>But one night everything changed.</p><p>They were involved in a terrible accident. They were hit head on by a drunk driver. The complications of the accident left Louis blind and Harry mute. No one ever understood why he went mute, the doctors didn't know, they think because of the trauma he just won't speak.</p><p>How will Harry communicate with Louis if he can't see what he feels?</p><p>Will Louis be able to break Harry out of his mutism? Or will he give up like everyone else?</p><p>Copyright © HunterMay18<br/>All Rights Reserved 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy what I have to give you!

_14 years ago…_

Harry was on the playground when he fell off and cut his leg. He screamed out in pain, but his mother was too busy on the phone to even care that her son’s leg is bleeding quite badly.

“Are you alright?” a little brown haired boy asks Harry. Harry shakes his head no and the little boy takes a look at his leg.

“Don’t cry; let me go get my mum.” He runs over and Harry watches as the little boy runs over to a lady with long brown hair holding a baby. He tugs on her shirt and he points to Harry and her faces goes shocked. She quickly gives the baby to I guess her husband before grabbing a bag.

She quickly runs over to Harry and she takes one look at his leg and sighs. “Alright, this may sting a little.” She takes the cleaning solution and cleans it off and she is stunned, he needs the hospital.

“Where is your mom?”

He points to a lady who is talking on the phone, and she leaves the two boys to talk to Harry’s mum.

“So what’s your name?”

“Harry.”

“I like it, the names Louis, but you can call me Lou.” They hear shouting and Jay comes over before picking up Harry.

“Come on I have to take you to the get fixed up.”

“What about my mum?”

“Don’t worry about her right now; we need to get you fixed up.”

Harry just nods against her chest, while Louis slowly follows behind them.

 

_12 years ago…_

“Harry! Where are you?” Louis yells outside on the porch.

“Jesus Lou, I’m right here.” Harry says running up the stairs.

“Mum said dinner is ready.”

“Alright, let’s go eat then, I’m starved.”

You see ever since the day they met two years ago, Harry’s mother didn’t want him anymore. She never even picked him up from the hospital when he had to get 30 stitches in his leg. Jay brought him to where he lives and she basically had put all of his things on the porch, basically saying you’re free to go. Harry broke down in Jay’s arms, but she set him down before knocking and having a wordy argument with Anne. In the end, Jay took Harry as hers. Only having to return for Anne to sign her rights for Harry over to Jay.

It took Harry awhile to take them as his family. But they did welcome him with open arms, and he did get 5 younger siblings. Louis was born in December of 1994, Harry was February; he as well gained 4 younger sisters that treated him like their own brother. He was finally home.

 

_10 years ago…_

Ever since that day he met Louis, he started looking at boys differently, and he never understood it. So he brushed it off as being a bit curious.

“Harry, I’ve been calling you for the past five minutes. Mum wants to know if you want to go to the arcade.” Lou asks.

“Ohh, yeah I’m sorry. I would love to go.” Harry gets off the bed and follows Lou out. Only if Lou knew what Harry was looking at, things would have been different. How?

Well, Lou was having the same problem. Ever since that day, he started seeing things differently, also brushing it off as the curious stage. Harry was like a brother to him, he didn’t want to make things weird for him.

 

_8 years ago…_

11 year old Harry finally got himself his first girlfriend, her name was Hunter. She was the sweetest girl you could ever meet. She had the deepest brown eyes and the purest smile. And a laugh that could make the toughest guy melt. She was everything Harry was looking for in a girl.

11 year old Louis also found himself his first girlfriend, her name was Emily. She was the smartest girl in class. She had the greenest eyes, even sometimes greener than Harry’s, you could ever see. She knew how to make Louis happy, and Harry was happy that he found someone. The thing was, she was a girl version of Harry, literally. Right down to the came cheekiness Harry endowed.

But, Harry didn’t see this, but Hunter did. But, she didn’t care, all she cared was that she had Harry and Louis had someone. If you’re wondering, they are all the best of friends, and even during that year both couples break up, they stay as very close friends.

_6 years ago…_

Finally Harry has admitted to himself that he is in fact gay. The first person he tells is Hunter and she is all too proud that he can finally come out. She knew all along, she even knew when they were dating, but she wanted him to realize it when he did, she didn’t want to force him into knowing.

That same night when he came out to his ‘adoptive’ family, they were all so proud he was able to tell them. They didn’t care that he was different; they will still love him either way. That night it got Louis into thinking hard.

Then a few months after, Louis came out to Harry. Harry was shocked but what made it odder was what happened next. Louis crashed his lips to Harry’s but he was too stunned that he didn’t kiss back. So Louis broke away and ran up to his room and cried himself until it was dinner time. He then came out to his family, and his mother’s reaction was priceless.

“Took you long enough.” She simply and honestly stated. Well then he thought. Neither spoke about the kiss ever.

Even though they were both around 13 years old, they knew that they never had and never will have feelings for girls. They don’t even know why they dated Hunter and Emily.

When Louis came out to Emily she had the same reaction as his mother.

Well, that was an eventful year.

 

_4 years ago…_

When they came out to the school, some were excepting, while others not so much.

They would come home every day with new bruises on each other. They helped each other clean their cuts, not telling their parents. Because god knows what their father would do to those kids.

But, they hoped that the bullying would die down, but it never did. It got worse.

One day when they were coming home from school, they were jumped. They were beat so badly they ended up in the hospital. If it wasn’t for Hunter and Emily walking home, no one would have found them hours later. When they stumbled upon the two unconscious, Emily had to console a hysterical Hunter while and ambulance came for them.

When they woke up, they had no memory of the attack. They didn’t remember until 2 weeks later when they return. Harry on crutches and Louis in an arm cast. When they took one look at Logan and Michael everything came back to them. They called their mom and told her everything, and she told them to go to a teacher and tell them what they just told her and she’s calling the police.

That day Logan and Michael, both age 15 were both arrested and expelled from the school system. Some people say their parents; they were twins, sent them off to boot camp. But no one knows for sure. Once they were gone, no one had a problem when them being gay. Those along with Hunter and Emily became the new popular kids.

 

_2 years ago…_

Over the past two years boyfriends came and gone. No one stayed with the two boys. They didn’t care because they were looking for someone to realize something, but nothing ever happened.

One day, they added a new edition to their group. Her name was Skye she was a beauty. She had shoulder length brown hair with blonde highlights. And brown eyes that made you go helpless when you looked into them. She was added to their group due to some uncertain circumstances. You see her parents weren’t the best. She would always come to school sickly thin, he clothes hung off her body; it wasn’t pretty. So one day Harry was walking with Hunter and they witnessed her passing out. When she woke up, they made her the biggest meal she ever saw. The school nurse called the police and her parents were arrest for child neglect. And it took forever for convincing, but Hunter’s parents agreed to help and took Skye in.

Ever since then, they were all basically attached at the hip, ruling the school halls.

 

_Present Day…_

“Harry c’mon we’re going to be late! The girls are already there!” Louis yells from the steps of their flat.

“Coming!” Harry said as he came down the stairs.

They make their way to their car.

“So, where are we going again?” They were at a stop light, so Louis turns his head and before answer his eyes bulge out of head. He takes his car off of parked and he moves as fast as he could but it was too late, the car already hit them.

Their car rolled and rolled down a hill. Stopping in a ditch.

Luckily the air bags deployed or it would have been worse.

They both were knocking unconscious; it’s a good thing there were people around. Someone carefully made their way down the ditch to see what the ambulance was dealing with, he takes one look and he sees blood trickling down Louis head and Harry’s arm bent in an awkward position. “Shit.” He mumbles, before stripping off his shirt and carefully supports Lou’s head before pressing it to help stop some of the bleeding, before calling 911.

Hunter, Emily and Skye got a call and they were all in hysterics, they could comprehend what they were listening too. Skye only being the calm one called their parents and told them what happened.

Louis was put into medically induced coma, they were afraid the swelling in his brain would cause damage. Harry was just unconscious, he wasn’t waking up. It took 2 weeks until Harry finally regained consciousness, but when he went to go speak nothing came out. He burst into tears, thinking he was a freak. But, Hunter told him that she loves him no matter what.

But, she got an idea and grabbed a pen and paper and shoves it toward him and writes down:

**How’s Louis?**

She just shakes her head and tries to compose herself, “He hit his head pretty hard, he’s been in coma ever since they brought him in. His brain started to swell up, they’ve been gradually reducing it, but he’s not stable enough to wake up.” Harry shakes his head not believing it.

**Bring me to him, please?**

“Yeah, let me get the nurse.” She goes to get the nurse and he just now notices the cast on his left arm, he wonders why he didn’t notice it before.

The nurse helps get him in the wheelchair and Hunter wheels him to Lou’s room. And he enters to see and exhausted Emily, Skye and his parents looking on to Lou’s motionless body. They all look up when they hear them enter.

His parents run over and engulf him in a hug, almost suffocating him. Then Skye came over and gave him her hug. Then it was Emily, who was already crying. He opens his arms and she slowly walks over and sits on his lap and cries into his chest.

“Harry, why haven’t you talked?” Jay asks and he freezes.

“When he woke up, he tried to speak, but nothing came out. I don’t know what happened.” Hunter said.

That day the doctors tested Harry and everything came back negative they didn’t know what went wrong. Until a psychiatrist diagnosed him with traumatic mutism, where a traumatic experience prevents someone from speaking.

After a week of Harry being awake, Lou finally comes out of a coma.

“Mum, I can’t see. Everything is black.” Lou says panicking. A team of doctors are soon rushing in and run all sorts of tests. They receive news and it’s bad. He will be blind for the rest of his life, when his head hit the side of the car it messed up connections, thus rendering him blind. They could go in and try and fix it, but it may never work.

After the left, Lou speaks up, “Where’s Harry?”

“Now, before you see him, we have to tell you something.”

He starts to panic, “He can’t speak.”

“Why?”

“The situation of him getting in the accident, he was diagnosed with social mutism, he may never speak again.”

“Then how will I be able to communicate with him if I can’t see what he has to say?”

“You’ll figure out something.”

“Harry is here, we’re all going to leave you two alone. We will be back.”

“Alright.”

I feel someone’s presence over me, and a few drops on my face, I pull back the covers, climbs into the bed and cries against my chest. “Don’t cry Harry, it’s your fault. I’m still here, and you are too.” He nods his head.

“Now, we need to think about communication.” Then I feel someone tugging on my arm and I feel something on my arm.

Then the letters of:

_We could communicate like how Helen Keller did._

“That’s a brilliant idea Haz.”

He nods his head, and I take my hands and feel his face and his has the biggest smile ever.

“Don’t worry Haz; I won’t give up on helping you. You have my promise, I won’t ever give up. As well, I don’t think Emi, Hunter or Skye will either.” Got that. He nods under my arms.

All that went through Lou’s head was,  _I really do hope I can fix him._  
  


 

 


	2. God Lou, are you sure you can't see?

**_Harry_ **

I really want to speak, but I’m just too afraid to. I don’t know what happened back there when we were hit, but I really want to be able to communicate with Louis. That’s why I came up with the way that Helen Keller did. Write letters on Louis skin will probably be the only way that I will be able to communicate for the time being, that is.

We were still in the hospital, laying down in the arms Louis, who is fast asleep with his head resting on mine. Ohh god my heart is swelling. And the position of his leg isn’t really helping at this point. He moves it where his knee is digging into my groin. It starts to harden.

I move and I try to wake him up, but all he does is move closer. A moan erupts from the back of my through, great just what I need. I flick his nose and he screeches.

“Harry, what was that for?” I take his arm and start writing it out.

_Well, what happens to a boy at this age when he just wakes up in the morning?_ I spell out slowly on his arm.

He takes his arm away from me and I watch him move it down until it makes contact with my morning erection. He squeezes and another moan stifles out. He quickly moves his hand away, and mumbles, “You should go tend to that.” He said uneasily, it was like he wanted to help, but was too afraid.

So I slowly get myself out of the bed, thankfully he can’t see or my dignity would have been ruined badly.

I get to the bathroom and lock it shut.

I quickly pull down my sweats and boxers. I grab a hold of my throbbing length, and I wank off to images of Louis. I get to my release, thankfully not moaning out Louis name. I quickly clean myself off before I retreat back to Louis.

“Had a nice wank?” he said and my face went crimson.

I grab his arm and spell out,  _Twat._

“Hey, no need with the profanities.” He said and we both start laughing.

“Your laugh is different.” I stop and look down at my lap, “Hey, I didn’t say it was bad, I just said it was different, it’s huskier than before. I like it.” Ohh, if he were too see my face, it would be as red as a fire truck.

Not like I’m saying that him being blind is a good thing, but it does make things easier for me to hide.

“Haz, can you hand me my sketchbook?” Harry nods, soon realizing he can’t see him, he gets off the bed and grabs it plus some pencils.

I grab his arm and ask,  _What are you doing?_

I hand him the book and pencil

“Going to see if I can still do what I love. Stay still for a second.” He brings his hands up and feels around my face, feeling everything. He should still have a perfect image of me, but he needs the definitions of my face.

He takes his hand away and starts to draw. He’s looking forward, probably trying to get the mental picture of what I look like on the paper. I just sit and watch, every so often he stops to feel my face more. But, it’s amazing how he is still able to do something like this even when he can’t see what he’s doing. Finally after he is done, he looks over to me.

He shoves it over to me, and I am shocked. “So, how is it?”  **  
**

I quickly grab his arm,  _God Lou, are you sure you can’t see?_

“Why?”

_It looks like so realistic._

“Really?”

_Yes, it’s amazing._

“I guess I still have it.” We both start laughing.

_This is going up in my room, maybe one day I’ll be as good as you._

“Don’t worry Haz, you’ll be good at something soon. You are a good singer, why don’t you do something with that?”

_One thing Lou, I can’t talk._

“You will one day.”

_Probably not._

“Hey,” He takes my head and brings it in front of him, like he is looking straight into my eyes, “don’t say that, one day you will be able to speak. I will not give up until we get you to speak again, I don’t care if I have to go to hell and back, I will help you.” Tears are streaming down my face and Lou wipes them away, “Now, don’t cry. You know I hate to see you cry because it makes me cry. Now, I want to see you smile, well since I can’t see it, I want to feel you smile.” He moves his hands on each side of my face and I smile wide. His face lit up so much when I smiled. “Now see, you should always use your smile, it always lights up the room.” He leans over and kisses the top of my head.

“Now, what do you want to do?”

_I’m hungry._

“Haha, he me too; let’s go see what we can find. Hand me my walking stick.” I quickly get up and grab it. Louis carefully gets up, completely misjudging the floor and falls. ‘Ouch’ he rubs his bottom and I stifle out a laugh.

_Next time, wait until I get you up. Don’t need you hurting yourself more._

“Sorry.” I help him get up. I give him the stick and he hooks his arm around mine. I watch as he moves his walking stick to feel where the wall is.

He gets tired of it and leaves it in the room, claiming that I’m a better help. So we carefully make our way to the cafeteria.

_What would you like?_

“I don’t care, all I know is that I’m starving.”

We get some tea and muffins and sit and talk; well I spell out. It was like good ‘ole times. I really hope I can speak again.

 

**_Louis_ **

I was really happy that I was still able to draw, even though I couldn’t see my creation. But, if it makes my Harry happy, wait when did I start referring him as mine? Anyways, if it makes him happy, then so be it.

I really, really want to help Harry speak again, it’s kind of difficult trying to decipher what he is writing on my arm. Maybe we can both learn Braille, it will help? But, everyone says it’s really hard to pick up fast, like it takes forever for you to figure out each letter and phrases.

“Harry, let’s go back to the room.” I carefully get up and wait for Harry to hook his arm around mine. I lean my head on his shoulder and we walk back to the room.

I just got to thinking, where is everyone else?

“Harry, where is everyone?” He shrugs his shoulders. We get to the room and he sits me on the bed. He loudly taps away on his phone, and grabs my arm.

_Mum & Dad had to bring Lottie to her recital with Fizzie and the twins_

_Hunter has really bad cramps._

_Skye is visiting her older brother in college._

_Emily is coming soon._

“Ohh, yeah I forgot I really wish I could see her dance. Tell Hunter to feel better, and tell Skye to say hi to brother for us.” He types away on his phone again.

“Harry, have you heard anything about the man who hit us?”

_He was drunk, clocked at triple the drinking limit, he was killed instantly. His trunk pinned him inside the cabin, and it crushed his lower extremities, they weren’t able to save him._ Harry carefully wrote on my arm.

“Well, I wonder why he was so drunk.”

_Rumor has it he caught his wife with his brother._

“Seriously? No wonder, but still who would go out and drink that much? As well, why didn’t the bartender stop him from driving home, usually they would call someone a cab.”

_Just think, he was killed; we are still here._

“Yeah. Now, when is Emi coming?”

_She should be here by 3pm_

“So, we have two hours to kill?”

_Pretty much._

“Let’s get a nap. Knowing her, we will need it.”

I pull back the covers and wait to feel the bed dip. I lean over and rest my head on Harry’s chest and soon sleep takes over.

.

.

.

“Well, don’t you look so comfy.” A feminine voice startles me awake.

“Emily, don’t do that, you almost made me fall out of the bed.”

“Sorry, so how are you?”

“Well, other than being blind, amazing.” I say sarcastically.

“Hey, keep the sarcasm to yourself. So, have you figured out how to communicate with Harry?” Right now I feel that Harry is awake.

“Well, you remember learning about Helen Keller, how her caretaker wrote letters on the palm of her hand with her finger. Well, Harry has been writing on my arm the same way. Sometimes he has to repeat himself, but so far it’s worked.”

“Well, that’s good to hear.” She said, noticing the smile plastered on her face.

She stayed with us for a while, soon it was time for her to leave.

“Alright Harry time for sleep; tomorrow is time to go home.”

_Finally, my own bed to sleep in._

I realized that it was a little uneasy when he wrote the letters, “What’s wrong?”

_I’m afraid that I’ll have the nightmares I had before you woke up._

“Don’t worry, you can sleep with me for the time being. But, don’t make it an everyday thing. Got it?”

_Yes._

Knowing that I would want it to be an everyday thing, but I don’t want him to know it just yet.

_Night, Lou I—_

He stops, what was he going to say? “Harry, what were you going to say?”

_Nothing, never mind it; let’s get some sleep._

I cuddle into Harry and we are soon fast asleep. Not before thinking what he was going to say. Was he going to say, ‘I love you’ ? Because then I would of said it right back, but clearly he doesn’t love me. Ever since the kiss, he always acted weird around me, he can’t love me right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for arguments sake Harry and Louis are communicating like Helen Keller until they are out of the hospital since where I am from using phones mess with the frequency for monitors.


	3. It Was Nothing, It meant Nothing.

****

**_Harry POV_ **

_6 years ago…_

_“Harry, are you in here?” Louis voice was heard from the opposite side of the door. I wasn’t really in the mood to talk to him. We haven’t been talking much, it all started when I came out to everyone; he just started breaking away. We’re not as close as we use to be. What did I do wrong? Or is there something he’s not telling me? I really need to figure these things out._

_I had pulled my knees up to my chest before uttering and loud, “Come in Lou.” He hastily opens the door and pokes his head inside and his face faltering at my position._

_“What’s wrong Haz?” He hasn’t called me that in a few months._

_“I’m fine.” I said not meeting his eyes. I feel the bed dip lifting my eyes up and he’s sitting at the edge of the bed looking down at his lap. “So, what brings you here?” I said casually._

_He starts fiddling with his thumbs and he starts to shake his knee uncontrollably. Why is he so nervous, what is he trying to tell me. I’m mentally freaking out right now, like literally I may burst._

_“Lou, would you please rest your knee and tell me what is that you’re trying to tell me.” He stops but doesn’t bring his head up and he mumbles something under his breath that I couldn’t quite catch. “Could you repeat that?”_

_“I’m gay.” He whispers loud enough and my eyes widen. What in the? Is he being serious?_

_I scramble over to Lou and lift his head up and I realize he was crying.  I wipe away the tears and I look straight into his blue crystals._

_“Lou, there is no need for the water works, why were you crying?” I said and he diverts his eyes from mine._

_“Because I thought you’ll hate me.” He said uneasily._

_“Yeah, sure since I’m gay too, that makes perfect sen—” I didn’t get to finish the sentence when I’m cut off by a pair of thin chapped lips pressing to mine. My body stiffened, just when I relaxed and was going to kiss back he breaks away._

_“I’m sorry.” He said running out of the room crying. I’m a fucking idiot, I was about to go upstairs and check up on him when mum came in and asked me to watch the girls._

_“Where’s Lou?”_

_“He’s in his room.” She just nods her head and makes way to the kitchen._

_Soon it’s time for dinner and I was sent to go upstairs. I knock on the door, “Lou, dinner.” The door swings open and I am met with a red and puffy eyed Lou. I take him into my arms and just hold him as he cries. I break away and wipe away his tears._

_I started leaning forward, as does he. My eyes flicker to his lips, just when they brushed. “HARRY! LOUIS GET YOUR BUMS DOWN HERE AND EAT!” Mum shouted up the stairs making both of us jump 3 feet away from each other._

_I scratch the back of my neck, “I’ll let mum know you’re in the loo.”I said he nodded walked back into his room clicking the door shut._

_After a few minutes Lou descends down the stairs and we are finally able to eat. Once everyone is done the girls were excused. So, all that who was left in the dining room was Mum, Dad, Lou and I._

_“Mum, Dad?” Lou said looking at his plate._

_“Sweetie, something wrong?” Mum said rubbing Lou’s back soothingly._

_“I have something to say.”_

_“Well, what is it? Don’t tell me you got a tattoo?” Dad said earning a laugh from us all._

_“I’m gay.” He said_

_“Well, took you long enough.” Mum said honestly, earning a back slap on her arm from Dad._

_“Wait, what?” Lou said._

_“It wasn’t that hard to figure out you were different. Harry on the other hand took us by surprise.”_

_“Yeah son, they way you dressed and talked, even Lottie asked me why. It was quite odd to explain it to her. The even funnier part was trying to tell her not to ask you, we all were waiting for you to come clean.” Dad said._

_“Well, uhh ok. I guess.” Lou said shockingly. He pulled away from the table and went up the stairs._

_“Harry, honey, you’ve been awfully quiet; everything alright?” Mum said_

_“Just a little tired.” I said and she took it as an excuse. I excuse myself from the room and go upstairs to finish what I started before._

_I knock on the door and Lou opens. He lets me in and I sit on his bed twiddling my thumbs._

_“Harry, what happened earlier; it was nothing it meant nothing.” He said, I looked up tears were spilling from my eyes. I tried to hold back, I put my hand over my mouth and I run out of the room in tears. I storm down the stairs and out the door._

_I didn’t care that my family were yelling my names. I just kept running and running until I reached the park and my knees gave out. I didn’t care that the whole world watched me crumble to the floor._

_“Harry!” I knew that voice, I looked up and I see Hunter. She was on her knees in front of me. I jumped into her arms and cried. She let me cry and cry until she helps me up and we walk to her house._

_She opens her door and he mother give us a confused look and she mouthed, “Don’t worry about it.” She helps me up the stairs. She placed me on the bed and sits next to me._

_“Alright, spill.” She said crossing her arms over her chest._

_“Uhh, well…Lou is gay.” She laughed_

_“Well, took him long enough, keep going.”_

_“He kissed me, and I panicked. You know I like him and all, but what do you do when the person you maybe in love with kisses you off guard. Then I went upstairs to get him for dinner and we literally were so close to kissing. Then after dinner he told me it meant nothing. It just broke my heart, like I don’t even know why I ran off. I overreacted really badly.” I finished and she slapped me on the back of my head._

_“Hey, what was that for?”_

_“You idiot, you had so many chances and you blew this one.”_

_“Yeah I know. But, Hun how am I to face him now?”_

_“Just, take it day by day.” Then a soft knock is heard on the door and her Mom pokes her head in._

_“Hey, Harry you staying for dinner?” I shake my head. “Ok, everything alright honey?” She asked._

_“Yeah I’m fine, just took something way out of proportion. If it wasn’t for Hunter I wouldn’t have realized it.”_

_“Well, I see you later. Hunter dinner should be ready in 10.” She leaves and shuts the door behind her._

_“One question, does she know?”_

_“Yeah, and she doesn’t care. Her brother is, so it doesn’t bother her.”_

_“Okay, well I best be going. I need to explain myself to my parents of my run out.”_

_“Tell me how it goes.” She kisses my lips. Yes I am still gay, but it’s how we show affection._

_“Wish me luck.”_

_After I left, I went and walked through the door and I was met with quite a few pair of eyes. One of them being Louis, who was sitting on the couch. I carefully sat on the opposite end not meeting my mother’s kind eyes._

_“Alright, now since Harry is here, would you mind telling us what you said to make him run out of the house crying?” Dad said sternly to Lou._

_“It's nothing Dad.” I muttered._

_“It has to be, he said something to you. If he didn’t explain why you came running down the stairs crying.”_

_No one answered; I just looked at my feet._

_“If no one will answer me. Lou your grounded for 3 months, no phone or television. Harry for sticking up for Lou your free to go for now. Now apologize to your brother.” Dad said to Lou pointing to me._

_“Sorry, Harry. Can I go now?” Louis said. Dad nodded his head._

_Now it left me alone with the parental authority._

_“Harry are you alright?”_

_“Yeah, I ran into Hunter and she took me home to help me get myself together.”_

_“I always loved that girl. Keep her close.” Mum said kissing my head and going into the kitchen to do the dishes._

_“Son, if there is something bothering you, you’ll come right to me. Understood.”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Now, come and give me one of your famous warm hugs.” He smiled wide and opened his arms and I wrapped my arms around him. He just stood and held me. It wasn’t until we heard a click that we broke away. Seeing Mum taking a Polaroid picture._

_Those were the moments I cherished._

“Harry!” I jolted awake and realized I was crying. I start shaking and Lou wraps his arms around me, “What’s wrong, bad dream?”

I just nod my head, “Don’t worry, I’m right here. Go back to sleep.” I lay my head on his chest and fall back to sleep. Hoping I don’t dream about that ever again.

 

**_Louis POV_ **

I was soon awoken by Harry shaking and feeling something wet on my neck. I take my hands and realize he’s crying.

_“He kissed me, and I panicked. You know I like him and all, but what do you do when the person you maybe in love with kisses you off guard. Then I went upstairs to get him for dinner and we literally were so close to kissing. Then after dinner he told me it meant nothing. It just broke my heart, like I don’t even know why I ran off. I overreacted really badly.”_ He said clearly through his slumber, it was amazing how I was able to get all of that out of his mumbles.

I was originally going to let him cry back into his deep sleep, but he would stop.

I started to shake him and he wouldn’t budge. “Harry!” and he jolted up and he started crying again. “What’s wrong, bad dream?” I said stupidly, I knew he did. I was playing dumb.

He just nodded his head, “Don’t worry, I’m right here. Go back to sleep.” He laid his head on my chest and fell back to sleep. I looked down at him.

He seemed so peaceful fast asleep on my chest, knowing that this was not true.

My mind went back to that day he was referring to.

_“I’m gay.” I whisper loud enough and his eyes widen. Tears fall from my eyes, why am I even crying?_

_Harry quickly moves takes my head in his hands and wipes away my tears._

_Looking directly in my eyes. “Lou, there is no need for the water works, why were you crying?” He said and I divert his eyes from his, I don’t want to look at him._

_“Because I thought you’ll hate me.” I said slowly._

_“Yeah, sure since I’m gay too, that makes perfect sen—” I couldn’t take it anymore. I leant forward and crashed my lips to his. Fuck, he’s not kissing back; I quickly break away and stand up abruptly._

_“I’m sorry.” I said, running up the stairs to my room, and I fell to my bed crying into my pillow._

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

_A knock is heard on the door, “Lou, dinner.” I was still crying, so I eased myself up and slowly walked to the door. I swing the door open and Harry looks at me sympathetically._

_We lock eyes and he started leaning forward, I then lean forward. My eyes flicker to his lips, just when they brushed. “HARRY! LOUIS GET YOUR BUMS DOWN HERE AND EAT!” Mum shouted up the stairs making both of us jump 3 feet away from each other._

_He scratch the back of my neck, “I’ll let mum know you’re in the loo.”He said and I nodded walked back into my room clicking the door shut._

_I go into my bathroom and stare at my reflection in the mirror. Eyes bloodshot, and puffy. I wipe off my face. Compose myself and walk down the stairs._

_Once everyone is done the girls were excused. So, all that who was left in the dining room was Mum, Dad, Harry and I._

_“Mum, Dad?” I said looking down at my plate._

_“Sweetie, something wrong?” Mum said rubbing my back soothingly._

_“I have something to say.”_

_“Well, what is it? Don’t tell me you got a tattoo?” Dad said earning a laugh from us all._

_“I’m gay.” I said_

_“Well, took you long enough.” Mum said honestly, earning a back slap on her arm from Dad._

_“Wait, what?” I said, they knew?_

_“It wasn’t that hard to figure out you were different. Harry on the other hand took us by surprise.” The fuck, they knew, even before I did?_

_“Yeah son, they way you dressed and talked, even Lottie asked me why. It was quite odd to explain it to her. The even funnier part was trying to tell her not to ask you, we all were waiting for you to come clean.” Dad said. Well, even Lottie knew something was different, well._

_“Well, uhh ok. I guess.” I said shockingly. I pulled away from the table and went up the stairs._

_I shut my door and sat on my bed._

_Fuck I screwed up badly with Harry._

_A knock on the door and I open it all too quickly. It was Harry, so I let him in. Alright, I’m going to let him down easily. Hopefully._

_“Harry, what happened earlier; it was nothing it meant nothing.” I said, and his head snapped up. Tears were flowing from his eyes, and he slapped his hand over his mouth. Muffling out a violent sob and he ran out the door. I heard him even when he got outside._

_“LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT.”_

_Well, I screwed up even worse._

I wipe a tear from my eye, ever since that day we haven’t really been the same. It took us awhile, but we got back on speaking terms. And well, this is where we are now.

I really need to tell him.

I really hope he doesn’t hate me from keeping this from him this whole time.

 


	4. This is the start of something new.

**_Louis POV_ **

I woke up to a yelp. I bolt up and noticed the space next to me was empty.

“Harry, are you alright?” I heard a whimper and I slowly get off the bed and I feel around for him. I wrap my arms around a Harry, I put my fingers through his hair to try and calm him down.

“Harry, did you roll out of the bed?” He nods his head against my chest. “What hurts?” He holds out his casted arm, I really hope he didn’t break it again.

“Harry press the call nurse button.” He releases from me, helping me up. Not long after a nurse strolls in.

“Hello, what seems to be the problem?”

“Harry here fell out of the bed and hurt his casted arm. I know nothing may have happened, but I don’t want it to be left alone.”

“Let me check it out, and if I see a problem, I call the doctor down. Sound fair?”

“Yes, thank you.”

The nurse checks over Harry’s arm.

“Well the good news is that he didn’t break it. But, he has bruised it from falling on it. He’ll just have to wear the cast for a few more weeks than intended. Ohh, by the way, you’re free to go home whenever you’re ready.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem.”

.

.

.

Finally we were done getting ready to leave, but I seriously couldn’t drive and Harry was in no shape to drive. So, we called Hunter to come pick us up.

“Lou, Harry, ready to go?” Hunter’s voice is heard in the room.

“Yepp, just take our bags while Harry walks with me,” I replied.

“No problem.”

I hooked my arm with Harry’s and we are soon out the door.

We make our way outside and we get to Hunter’s, but something I least expected to happens. Harry starts to shake in my arms, he freezes in place. Everything I try he won’t budge.

“Harry, love, you’ll be fine nothing is going to happen,” I say rubbing my hand on his back, and he simply shakes his head and starts backing away.

“Harry, you’re being ridiculous, nothing is going to happen,” Hunter says, and Harry’s head snapped up probably giving her a ‘how do you know’ look.

“Harry, listen to me. Nothing is going to happen, I will be right by your side. I promise nothing will, you’ll be safe. Please, we don’t even have to drive that far. Just trust me, alright?” I said calmly to Harry. He nods his head slowly.

He takes my arm and leads me into the back seat of the car, and he quickly curls himself into a ball nudged into my side. I buckle us up and wrap my arms around the frightened boy.

“Harry, want to hear some music?” Hunter asks from the front. He nods his head.

“Yeah, but not too loud; you know what he likes.” The radio was turned on and instantly Ed Sheeran comes on.

“ _White lips, pale face._

_Breathing in snowflakes_

_Burnt lungs, sour taste_

_Light's gone, day's end_

_Struggling to pay rent_

_Long nights, strange men”_

I notice that his erratic breathing slowed down, he probably fell asleep to the music. I drown out the tune and run my fingers through his hair. Ever since we were a kid this always would calm him down. I always wondered if his over affection to cats is the reason why. I mentally chuckle to myself.

“Lou, wake up Haz, we’re here,” Hunter said as the car came to a stop and she shuts the door. She comes around and opens up the door for me.

“Harry, we’re home. Wake up,” I said softly shaking him. He groans and slowly uncurls himself and gets out the car. I get up and Harry instantly hooks his arm in mine. I seriously need to learn how to walk with the stick.

We walk up the steps and open the door, “WELCOME HOME!” The shouting made Harry jump and start to shake; I motion for them to quite down.

“Harry, it’s fine; it’s just a party, for us,” I said rubbing his back and he calms down. The guest said sorry.

The first night home was weird; people were treating me so differently. It was like I didn’t even have myself to take care of.

Harry was by my side the whole time, but I didn’t mine. As long as he felt safe I was safe.

Finally everyone was going home and we were left by ourselves. I put on the television and there was this commercial.

**“ _Are you blind or just can’t read? Then download this app for your mobile phone called, Talk to Text. It reads your text out loud, and you can even use it for notes.”_**

“Harry, download that now.”

He loudly types away on his phone.

“ _Louis.”_

“Yes, Harry?”

“ _I’m tired.”_ I laugh that he used this just to say that, all he had to do was yawn loudly.

“Well, I guess it’s time for bed.”

_“ **Tonight’s forecast, 100 percent chance of severe thundersto** —”_ Shit.

_“Lou, can I sleep with you tonight?”_

“Of course,” I said as I got up from the couch.

After 30 minutes of me failing at getting changed, we were cuddled up on my bed. Windows were shut, the blinds were down, and curtains pulled together.

.

.

.

I was fast asleep when a loud rumble of thunder rolled through shaking the house, literally. But, all I was focused on was the shaking boy in my arms.

“Harry, it’s alright, you’re alright.”

He rustles around to find his phone, he types away on it.

_“Sing for me.”_

“Lay back.” He drops his phone and cuddles up to my side. I stroke his hair and start to sing.

****

_This is start of something beautiful_

_This is start of something new_

_You are the one that make me loose it all_

_You are the start of something new, ooh_

_And I throw it all away_

_Watch you fall into my arms again_

_And I throw it all away_

_Watch you fall, now_

_You are the earth I will stand on_

_You are the words I will sing_

_And I thrown it all away_

_Watched you fall into his arms again_

_And I thrown it all away_

_Watched you fall, now_

_And take me back_

_Take me home_

_Watch me fall, down to earth_

_Take me back, home_

_This is start of something beautiful_

_You are the start of something new_

 

The thunder quieted down and as did Harry. I soon feel asleep to the beat of Harry’s heart.

 

_5 years ago…_

_“Lou?” the voice said to my door. I wake up from this amazing dream that may or may not have been about Harry._

_“Harry, what’s wrong?” I said as a loud thunder is heard followed by lighting. I never seen Harry bolt so quickly to anything. He jumps under the covers and right up in my side. “Yeah, Harry it’s alright to sleep with me.”_

_“Sorry.”_

_“No, its fine; now let’s get some sleep.” I sigh and close my eyes._

_“Lou, are you asleep?”_

_“No, I’m trying to. What do you want?”_

_“Why aren’t we as close as we used to be?”_

_“Well, I honestly don’t know.” My mind went back to the day I kissed him; I knew I should have never done that._

_“Well, I miss my old Lou.”_

_“I miss my old Haz too.”_

_“Let’s go back to how they were before.”_

_“Agreed.”_

I had woken up after the memory; I smiled and fell right back to sleep.


	5. Why now? (Mature)

**_Harry POV_ **

I woke up to something poking my thigh; I’m kind of freaked out. What the fuck is it? I finally open my eyes and peer down and well, there is Lou’s morning erection poking me. Well, this will be interesting.

My pants start to tighten, no don’t think about it. Harry keeps your mind off of it. Keep yourself together. No, dammit. I guess what my body wants, it will get. Curse you male hormones.

Lou shifts closer, his erection pokes me harder and well, it’s not unnoticeable.

After awhile, he doesn’t wake up and I’m painfully hard. But, he’s latched around my arm, so I can’t move.

I shake him to try and wake him, but all he does is groan and moves closer. How much closer could he possibly get? I shake him harder and he opens his eyes, even though he can’t see, he opens them.

“What is the matter?” he said through his thick morning voice.

I grab my phone,  _“Well, your…ummm…was poking against my thigh.”_

I watch as he brings his hand down and feels around for his erection, and he must have pressed too hard because it tented in his pants as well as a moan from the back of his throat.

“Ohh…well I’ll go to the toilet to fix myself.”

“ _No, you’ll hurt yourself. I will help you.”_

“No, no…that’s fine…I am perfectly capable of helping myself,” I said as He was shifting to carefully get up, but I grabs him and pull him down so hard he bounced.

_“No, I don’t want you to hurt yourself. Let me,”_ I said, trying not to sound so desperate.

“Fine,” he situated himself in the middle of the bed. I crawled over to his legs and just looked at what was in front of me. Is this actually happening? “Harry, are you just going to stare, or are you actually going to do this?” Louis impatiently stated.

I grab the waistband of his pants and slip them off. I look to his white topman briefs, and his length is sticking out from the very top, already somewhat leaking with the precome. I grab the waistband and teasingly slip them off him.

He moans at the air to his newly exposed length. I take a good look and he had thickness, while I had the length. I grabbed a hold of his member and slowly started to stroke it, earning a very loud moan from him. That noise went right down to mine; I bring my hand down and slowly palm myself. I can’t believe this is actually happening.

I speed up my movements as his hips bucked up into my touch, and I dipped my head down and lick the underside of his length. He moaned so loudly, I thought that my member would have exploded. I lick the tip and engulf it in my mouth, bobbing my head.

“Fuck…” Lou moans. As I was bobbing my head and fondling his balls; he started to move his hips up farther into my mouth. After a while he grabs a hold of my hair and literally fucks my mouth, every so often letting me breath, and then continuing on with what he was doing before. This is fucking hot, I don’t know about Louis, but this is fucking amazing.

“Harry…I’m close!” He moaned very loudly, it’s a good thing everyone is at school and work right now. I speed up my movements and he soon releases his load into my mouth, as I let him ride out his high I need to get release.

I pop off his cock, and I look down to my length, its poking Louis in his thigh and its quite painful. “I think you may have a problem there too.” He said moving slowly feeling around and soon he found my throbbing member.

He pushes me down and rips off my pants, and instantly my cock is exposed, I was commando, it’s better than being naked. “No underwear?” he said trailing a finger up and down my member. My hips bucked up, and he fists my member.

It doesn’t take him that long and I released on his hand. “Well, that didn’t take long.” I shook my head. He takes off his hand and I toss him his boxers and pants.

“Harry I’m going to shower, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” He slowly got up and made his way to the connected bathroom. He was in the shower for quite awhile so I went to knock when I heard something.

“Why did I let him do that? He would never like me. I don’t even know what I feel about him. I don’t want him to get the wrong idea, we could never be together. I’m his fucking best friend for Pete’s sake, now he might think this is something more—” I picked the best time to go by the door, a tear slips from my eye, I didn’t want to hear more of it, so I ran into my room. I slam the door shut and lock it behind me, crumbling to the floor.

 

**_Louis POV_ **

“Why did I let him do that? He would never like me. I don’t even know what I feel about him. I don’t want him to get the wrong idea, we could never be together. I’m his fucking best friend for pete’s sake, now he might think this is something more, and I want it to be.”

I heard a door slam and a violent sob, fuck he heard me. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I’m so fucking stupid. Fuck. I’m a fucking stupid fucking asshole. Fuck. Yepp, I just ruined him once again, now how the hell am I going to get him back this time? I really need to stop talking to myself very loudly. I slam my head on the wall, punching it.

I run my hands over my face.

Louis, you have messed up big this time. Way to go.

The bad thing is, I can’t even apologize to him, and we need to get him to the therapist. Well, this will be lovely. I towel dry my hair and wrap it around my waist and walk to get changed.

Once I was done I headed down the stairs to Harry’s room, well here goes nothing.

I knocked on the door, “Harry, we have to go to your appointment.”

The door slowly opens and he sniffs, but I can’t see what he looks like. He waited, probably wanted me to apologize, but that will have to wait until later.

“Ready?” I held out my arm and he takes it in his, but there’s a great distance between us.

This is going to be a long day.

 

**_Harry POV_ **

Why couldn’t even say a simple sorry, but no. He said nothing, abso-fucking-lutey nothing. I just give in and grab his arm and we walk to the doctor’s office. I don’t even know why he had to come, I could of came by myself. Wait, I want him—no I don’t, wait yes I do. Harry, get yourself together.

“Harry, how much longer?” Lou asked.

_“We’re here.”_

We walk into the office and we head to reception, “Hello dears, how may I help you today?”

“Harry Styles here to see Danielle Peazer.”

She types on her keyboard and looks up. She will be seeing you now. Walk straight down the hall and take a right. She will be in room 723.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem, have a nice day.”

“You as well, see you.”

I lead Lou down to the room and we go into the room. I look around a see a few others, but one catches my eye. She has long brown wavy hair, not too thin not to heavy, just perfect. She looks up and her blue eyes pierce to my green ones and smiles. I smile back, and look down.

“Harry, why are we still standing?” I roll my eyes and we walk to sit down and I make sure to sit near the girl. After a while the girl comes over and pulls a chair up to us.

“Hello Curly, the name is Brianna, but you can call me Bree, what’s yours?” she said holding her hand out.

“He won’t answer you, he’ll type it on his phone, just give him a minute,” Lou said.

“Take your time,” she replied.  I took out my phone and typed it away.

_“Pay no mind to him,”_ Lou slapped my arm,  _“That hurt, anyways. I’m Harry. This imbecile is Louis, who if you hadn’t noticed is blind.”_

“Nice to meet you both, if you don’t mind me asking what happened?” I froze and couldn’t answer; I put my head into Lou’s neck hiding away from reality.

“It’s alright Harry, nothing is going to happen.” Lou said rubbing my back, “Sorry, it still gets to him.”

“Ohh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know.”

“Its fine, well let’s see. About a month ago we were involved in a crash. The person who hit us was extremely drunk, he was killed instantly. But, the accident left me blind, and Harry here became mute. It’s called—”

“Traumatic mutism. I know, I had that too, but it was triggered by more personal matters.”

“Really, then maybe you could help Harry here?”

 

**_Louis POV_ **

“I would gladly help him, just tell me when.” As we were talking Harry’s name was called and he went in alone, something about doctor-patient-confidentiality.

“So how long?” Bree asked

“How long what?” I said shifting in my seat.

“That you’ve been in love with him.”

“What? No—is it that obvious?”

“Quite so, it’s amazing how he doesn’t even realize it. So how long?”

“Since we were fucking 13 years old.”

“Really, have you even tried to make a move?”

“I did twice. When we were 13 I kissed him and he freaked. Then this morning we may have…”

“What?”

“Meandhimmayhavegaveeachotherblowjobs.”

“Wait, did I hear that right, you gave each other blow jobs?” She said lowering her voice. I just nodded my head. “And your still not together?” I shook my head, “Why not?”

“I may have been talking to myself in the bathroom after of how wrong it was and he heard. But he never heard the last part I said.”

“What was it?”

“That he may think that this may be something more and I do in fact what something more; but he slammed his door before I was go to that part.”

“Wait, you too live together?”

“Yes, but he’s my adoptive brother, his mother abandoned him years ago, my family took him as one of us.”

“Well, I see why he loves you.”

“Wait what?”

“Alright, your next appointment will be next Thursday. It was nice meeting you.” A feminine voice broke us out of our conversation.  Someone plops next to me, and I instantly know its Harry.

“How was the session?”

_“Boring.”_

“Well, what did you think it will be, like a carnival or something?”

_“Maybe…”_

“Well, that’s a first.” Bree said and we all broke into a bit of laughter.

“You know, Bree we need to meet up sometime. Yeah?”

“Of course, you two seem so lovely.” I hand her my phone and I think she hands Harry her phone so he could do the typing for me. After that, we get up.

“ _It was nice meeting you.”_

“Same with me.” I said.

“Me as well; take care of yourselves. See you later,” she said and we were soon out the door.

.

.

.

We get home and Harry plops me on the couch.

“Harry?”

_“What is it?”_

“I’m sorry.”

_“Sorry just doesn’t cut it. You could have said something before, why now?”_

“Because I was mentally arguing with myself; either if this was what I wanted or not. I had to think hard.”

_“So what did you realize?”_

“That I do want something to happen between us.”

_“Really, then why did you say what you did when we were 13 or even this morning explain that?”_

“I got scared.”

_“I got scared, is that all that you could say, really? You don’t have anything else. You don’t think when I was 13 I was scared as well, heck I still am. But, no its going to take some time for me to fully forgive you. You broke my heart, not once, but twice. Tell me, when did I break your heart?”_

“When you didn’t kiss me back…” I said quietly.

_“Because you fucking didn’t give me a chance to; you fucking asshole.”_ With that he stomps to his rooms slamming his door.


	6. Harry, tell me what you see, through your eyes. (slightly mature)

**_Harry POV_ **

_“Because you didn’t give me the chance to; you fucking asshole.”_ I stomped off to my room and slammed the door shut. These are the moments where I wished that I could speak, I want to but I’m just too afraid to.

I plopped on my bed and let my tears free flow onto my pillow, my mind slips to another memory, an odd memory.

_2 years ago…_

_I was walking up the stairs because I heard something or someone fall. I was a little cautious about it, but I wanted to see what was going on upstairs._

_I got up the stairs and looked around, but a noise caught my ear, it sounded like a moan of some sort, but I didn’t know. All I knew was that it was coming from Lou’s room. My eyebrows furrowed from the sounds._

_“Harry…” What the fuck is he doing in there?_

_“Fuck…Harry…so good…” Is he? He couldn’t, could he?_

_I turn to where his room is and I saw that his door was slightly opened. He probably thought I wouldn’t be home this early. I quietly walk over to peer into the door._

_My eyes widened at the sight, lying on his bed was an eagle spread Louis fisting his hardened length. I watched as his hand furiously moved up and down, at this point he was going so fast that he was getting close to his release._

_“Fuck…Harry…” He stopped his movements and the next thing that happened was a little surprising. He brings two fingers up to his mouth and sucks on them. He then brings them down to his entrance and starts to finger himself. His movements pick up speed and fucks himself on his fingers. Now this was a sight that made my pants tighten, my member was now straining in my pants, and I needed to do something._

_I started to palm my member through my jeans as I looked onto Louis who was just about to come undone. In one final tug of his length he shoots his load all over his chest and stomach screaming my name in ecstasy. The way his tongue rolled off my name, I was coming close to release as well. I moved my hand and quietly and quickly made my way down to my room._

_I shut my door and locked it. I dropped my pants and fisted my length, in a few tugs I was coming into my hand._

I never forget that, I don’t think I ever will, but why am I even thinking of this?

I shake my head from the thought, and just let my tears flow down my face onto my pillow.

I was in my room for awhile now; I just wonder what is going on with Louis. Usually he would come and check up on me, but he hasn’t. Has he seriously given up on me?

 

**_Bree POV (Ohh really?)_ **

When they left I thought about it for a few minutes before I decided that I will help their crazy relationship.

I know what Harry’s going through and I want to be there to help him. I want him to break out of his shell and finally speak. It took me 5 years to completely be comfortable to speak, I just never felt comfortable. I needed someone to make me comfortable, and this is where Hunter comes in.

When we first met, she was a recovering cutter and burner. She came from this home life that even the toughest man in the world run away from. She told me how Louis and Harry helped her when she was younger. Yes, I know what you’re thinking even before I met them I knew who they were. She always beamed at me when she would talk about them, they truly were her saviors.

If you’re wondering, they don’t know about our relationship. She’s too afraid to say something that she would go back to her self-harming ways. She just doesn’t want to let anyone down, and no one knows about the self-harming as well.

I’m the only one who actually knows, and I’m alright with that. I’ll just have to wait until she is ready to say something to them, I don’t want to say something and she resents me.

I walked into my flat and I let out a huge sigh, I need food. I walk into the kitchen and I make myself some food, going back to the living room when the doorbell goes off.

I open the door and see my lovely girlfriend in big smiles. She leans over and pecks my lips, “Hey love, how was your day?” She asked as I let her into the flat. We walked over to the living room and sat down. Well she sat on the couch while I sat in between her legs while she played with my hair.

“It was fine, I ran into Harry and Louis at my therapist’s office.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, they are quite the pair.” She chuckles making me shake.

“They are, but they can be quite oblivious sometimes. They both are in love with each other but they’re so fucking oblivious.”

“Yeah, Louis told me that and some other things,” mumbling the very last part to that. Hunter quickly moves and we are now facing each other.

“Alright, spill.”So that’s what I did. I told her everything Louis told me, and the look on her face when I told her about Harry giving Lou a blowjob was priceless.

“Wow,” was all she said when I finished and I just laughed at her reaction. I just can’t wait until she finally can tell everyone of our relationship.

We continued talking about everything and fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

**_Louis POV_ **

Why must I ruin everything? And twice in one day, that’s a record.

When he slammed the door I groaned and put my head in my hands. I rubbed them over my face; this has been a very long day. I need a rewind button to where we first kissed; I wouldn’t have done what I did. I was so stupid back then; I wish my mind was like it was like now.

I would go and see if he was alright, but I don’t want him to explode on me, well using his phone. So I wait awhile and I go and walk to his room. I put my ear to the door to see if he was asleep. I heard no noise so I opened the door, and felt around to where the bed was. I ended up kneeing the bedside table.

“Fucking shit,” I whispered so I didn’t wake up Harry. He can get grumpy when people wake him up. I feel around for the bed, and I pull back the covers. I get up and I went up to far and I hit my head on the head board.

I moved down and pulled the covers over me, then as I was about to fall asleep someone, or might I say Harry, cuddled up against me and put his head on my chest. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him and let sleep overtake me.

_“Loueeee!” 12 year old Harry screamed from the other side of the back yard._

_“What is it Harry?” Lou replied running to where Harry was._

_“Look!” he points to the sky and sees the sunset. Lou looks over to Harry and sees his bright smile, his dimples on display. The way that Harry was standing, the sun outlined around his profile of his face; it made his eyes brighter and his dimples more noticeable._

_Lou looks back to the sunset. He tenses up when he feels an arm slip around his shoulder and a head lean on his. His heart flutters at the gesture, but he knows that he could never be with him._

_“Lou?”Harry asked breaking from their embrace_

_“Yeah Haz?”_

_“When we get older can we go out and watch the sunset when one of us is feeling down?”_

_I mentally awed at his request and my smiled went brighter, “Of course Haz.”_

I woke up to my face wet, I must have been crying. That memory, I can’t believe I won’t be able to do that, but that gives me an idea.

I feel rustling and a weight lifted off my chest.

 _“Why are you in here?”_ the voice of his phone was heard through the room.

“I felt bad, and you were crying in your sleep. As soon as I lied down with you, you stopped.”

The room stayed quiet, and no movement whatsoever.

“Haz, what time is it?”

_“Around 6, why?”_

“Do you know when the sunset is?” I felt him get off the bed and his feet padded against the carpet. I heard the curtain being open, and then nothing.

_“Well the sun is starting to set. Why?”_

“Remember that time when we were twelve and you asked that whenever we were upset that we would watch the sunset together?”

_“Ohh, now I do.”_

“Well, even though I can’t see it, doesn’t mean we still can’t enjoy it.”

 _“I would love to do that.”_  I threw the covers off and swiftly got up off the bed. Harry instantly comes over to me and hooks his arm around mine. We walk through the house and out the back door; he leads me to the middle of the backyard. I know what you’re thinking how could I know? I’ve lived in this house for years so I have a feeling to where we are.

“Harry, tell me what you see, through your eyes,” he took his arm from around mine and probably took his phone out to type away.

 

**_Harry POV_ **

My smile widened at his request, only if I could just tell him rather than this stupid phone. But, I’ll give him what he wants.

_“It’s something that you would see in a painting.”_

I looked onto him and his face was as happy as can be. His blue eyes shined brightly, and his smile stretched across his face, only if he could really witness this. He slings his arm over my shoulders and we lean into each other watching the sunset.

 

**_Author POV_ **

The sun seemed to touch the tips of grass, kissing it with its soft rays. The light made the sky light up with the pinks, purples and deep oranges. They all wrapped around each other in a blanket to cover the sun, making the dark come onto the two. The earth slowly swallowed the sun whole, pulling it towards itself. Stars started to fill the sun’s space, littering across the sky in a cascade of bright light. The moon awoke from its resting place, shining high in the deep, dark sky. The sun had finally set and let its star-crossed lover shine bright.

Harry and Louis love each other, but their ignorance is stopping the two from being together. Just like how the sun and moon are opposite of each other, but want to get a taste of each other’s light. The same goes for Harry and Louis. 


	7. You and I Against the World

**_Louis POV_ **

I woke up with the feeling of someone on my stomach, and itchy grass against my arms and neck. I remember we fell asleep outside looking up to the sky. The whole time Harry was explaining to me what he saw.

**_“Lou, the sun has gone down.”_ ** _Harry’s phone spoke, making me jump. It was quite for awhile, I really wish that I can see what’s going on._

_“Let’s lay down and look to the sky, and you could tell me what you see?”_

_I lay down on the ground, and Harry right next to me._

**_“The sky is completely black, and the stars are twinkling brightly, just how your eyes shine when you smile.”_ **

“Harry, babe, time to get up,” I heard a groan and a weight being moved off of my stomach, “How was your sleep?”

 _“It was alright, the ground was kind of hard. But your stomach was so squishy I had to lay on it.”_  I slapped what I thought was his arm,  _“Lou you slapped me in my face.”_

“I’m sorry I was sort of going towards your arm, so give me your arm.”

_“No.”_

“Fine, because if I know you right, you will get up and run away from me. Then me being my clumsy self I’ll trip over my own two feet.”

Then I heard something I haven’t heard a lot since the accident, Harry’s laugh, his actual laugh. My smiled went wider and soon we were both laughing hysterically.

After all this, I was wondering what happened to our family, “Harry, where is everyone?”

_“They…kind of…sort of…moved in with grandma…”_

“What why?!”

 _“Because they want us to get better on our own time,”_  I could sense that his face faltered.

“Basically their way of saying that they gave up on us?”

 _“I think so,”_  Then I heard a broken sob, and I realized that he was crying.

I opened my arms, “Harry come here,” He falls into my outstretched arms and plops on my lap, crying into my shoulder, “We don’t need them, if they want to give up on us then they just lost their two sons. So, I guess it’s you and I against the world?” I heard a slight chuckle coming from him.

I guess it might as well be just us against the world.

.

.

.

Finally after falling asleep once again on the grass we were up, and Harry was cooking breakfast. I could smell the bacon sizzling on the stove and the omelet in the skillet. This is making my stomach growl loudly. I then heard a loud chuckle.

But I didn’t say anything, I hear clanking of dishes. Then the intoxicating smell being put right in front me, and I fork into my opened hand, “Thank you,” And we dig in before Harry has to go to therapy.

Once we were finished, Harry took our plates, and before we left I spoke up, “I really am sorry Harry.”

 

**_Harry POV_ **

I didn’t answer him, I want to forgive him, but he’s not getting away that easy. He needs to feel the pain that I felt when he rejected me, so now I’m rejecting him.

I hooked my arm with his, and now we’re off to my appointment. I wonder why hasn’t gone to the doctor to see if he can possibly fix his eyesight, I’ll ask him about that later.

As soon as we walked through the door, I instantly spotted Bree and I waved to her. Then my name got called.

“Hello Harry, how are you today?”

_“I’m good thanks, and you?”_

“I’m doing wonderful; now let’s talk about your progress.”

We spent the rest of the session talking, and laughing. She had one last question for me to answer.

“So, Harry I want you to be truthful with your answer, every time I talked about Louis there was something different, are you in love with him?”

**_Louis POV_ **

“Louis?”

“Ohh, hey Bree, how are you?”

“I could ask you the same thing, you seem tense. What happened between you and Harry?”

“Nothing and I mean nothing happened. I mean yesterday we watched the sunset, and by watching I mean Harry telling me what it looks like, then we watched the stars, doing the same with the sunset, and fell asleep outside.”

“Aww, that sounds so cute.”

“Yeah, but then it was interrupted when we found out about our so-called family.”

“What about them?”

“They left us all alone.”

“They didn’t…how could they do that to you when you guys are like this?”

“That’s what I’m saying, like they are supposed to be with us at a time like this, not stay clear from us.”

“Err…I just got a thought, maybe they wanted to give you space, maybe to help Harry. Because it probably seems that they think you’re his only hope in helping him recover. As well as your memories include him, and you were involved in the accident together, so anyone could think that it’s you who will help him, not even the therapist.”

“I never quite looked at it that way, but still; our family should stay with us to help us through, right?”

“Yes, but can I tell you something, my parents never helped me either, the therapist I had before Ms. Peazer never helped and it wasn’t until I met my girlfriend that everything changed. When I met her she was in a dark place, so we helped each other out. Even though it took me almost five years to completely speak again, but I found the girl I love.”

“Maybe this way Harry and I could be together, hopefully. And who’s the girl?”

“I can’t tell you right now; she still hasn’t told people about everything, so I’m waiting for her to say something.”

“Alright, I understand.”

“Thank you, so anything else interesting happen?”

“Harry actually laughed, he laughed. I hadn’t heard him laugh like that in a long time.”

“That’s really good. I really do hope you two end up together.”

“Yeah me too, if all else fails I have a plan.”

“Care to tell me this plan?”

 

**_Harry POV_ **

It was finally time for me to leave, I told Dani and she told me to just keep your head up. I know what you’re thinking, why not tell us what I said, but I won’t. You’ll figure it out sometime soon, if you haven’t already.

“Alright, Harry until next time, be safe.” I nod my head and she walks me to the door.

I look up when I went out to see Bree and Louis laughing at something I wish I knew.

“Harry, Lou was just telling me about when you guys were younger the prank you pulled on your younger sisters.” My mind went back to that day.

_“Once they get home, we strike. Got it?” Louis said as we were putting up the bucket, I know childish right, but hey we are only 13. We filled it with chocolate pudding, we made it ourselves. I can’t wait until they go through the door. We heard a door slam, and we quickly bolt to Lou’s room and hide._

_We heard a crash, “LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON AND HARRY EDWARD TOMLINSON GET YOUR ASSES HERE AND CLEAN UP THIS MESS!” Our mother’s voice was heard through the house. One word we only had to say was._

_“Busted…”_

We were all in fits of laughter until Louis spoke up, “I don’t know about you but we need to be heading out. See you soon Bree!” I hooked my arm with his and we said our goodbyes and we were on our way home.

_“Louis, Dani asked me if I talk in my sleep, do I?”_

“Now that I think of it, you actually do. Is there a problem?”

 _“No, she said that is the first step to getting my voice back._ "

I really do hope he gets his voice back, I miss his voice.

_“And Lou…why haven’t gone to see if your eyes can get fixed?”_

He took in a breath and spoke, “Because I want to fix you first.”

****

**_“Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones, and I will try to fix you…”_ **


	8. He loves me that much?

**_Harry POV_ **

_He took a deep breath and spoke, “Because I want to fix you first.”_

My breath hitched when he uttered those words, he loves me that much? I started to think, his birthday is coming up, maybe Bree and I could surprise him with the best birthday present ever; his sight.

We were still walking home, my arm hooked in his. I looked to him and took a look at his facial structure. I was staring and didn’t notice that Louis was looking right into my eyes, “You know it’s not polite to stare.” I flushed and looked down at my feet.

We finally got to the house and I quickly went up to my room, not before telling Lou I was going to take a nap. But the thing is I wasn’t, I need to get Bree on the phone to help me get an appointment for Louis, it’s just I can’t speak. I’m just going to text her; it’s the easiest thing to do.

 

**To Bree:**

_Hey it’s Harry; I have the most amazing gift idea for Louis._

I waited and my phone instantly went off signaling that I got a reply.

 

**From Bree:**

**_Ohh! Do tell!_ **

_Well, today I asked him why hasn’t he gotten an appointment to help his eyesight and he said that he wanted to fix me first…so I got to thinking, what if we set him up with an appointment and maybe by his birthday he can have his eye sight back._

**_That’s amazing, but I don’t want to get your hopes up…the doctor said it would be a miracle for his sight to fully come back. If they were to operate he would have to wear glasses for everything._ **

****

_I know, but still I want him to know that I am here for him. And it’s just glasses, it’s not that bad. I think that he would look fucking sexy in a pair of thick framed glasses, don’t ya think?_

****

**_True, and why yes he would, but don’t tell my girlfriend I said this._ **

****

_How can I…I happen to not know who she is._

**_Ahh, yes, let’s keep it that way until it’s time for her to be comfortable with saying it._ **

****

_Alright, well I’m knackered; I’m going to take a quick nap. Maybe Lou will end up in my bed again. Hope so, thanks, talk to you later!_

**_Alright, no problem; best of luck! Hahaha._ **

****

I set my phone down on my table and I kicked off my shoes. I slipped underneath the covers and turned with my back towards the door.

No later there was a faint knock on the door, “Harry? You awake?” I then heard the door squeak open, and feet slowly padding across the room. I felt the bed dip and a pair of arms pulling me to their clothed chest.

“I know you’re still awake, but I don’t care. Let’s have a nap.” I chuckled and turned my body over. I looked up to Louis and even though he can’t see me, he knows just where I am looking. Our legs become entangled with each other, his arms wrap around me pulling me to him as close as possible and I rest my head just under his chin. He kisses the top of my head before we both fell to sleep.

_“Harry?”_

_“Yes Lou?”_

_“Thank you.”_

_“For what?” I asked cocking my eyebrow in confusion._

_“Everything, but mostly for helping me get my eyesight back. I owe you so much.”_

_“Hey, it’s what best friends do.”_

_“Maybe the label can change.”_

_“You know I don’t like to label things, out with it, what do you mean?”_

_“Let’s be boyfriends.”_

I opened my eyes from a loud bang, and I felt the space next to me empty.

“Fucking shit!” I heard coming from the bathroom, I jolted up from the bed and I ran into the bathroom. I didn’t even care if he was exposed, he’s hurt.

I open the door and my eyes set on Louis in a very odd position, well, how do I say this. He kind of slammed the toilet seat on his, err…junk? How in the hell was he able to do that. I stifled out a laugh and his head snapped up.

“It’s not fucking funny, that fucking hurt…and before you ask, it just fell out of nowhere and I was still urinating and it just fell on me.” I started laughing but I saw the hurt look on Lou’s face. So I stopped and I walked over to him, it was a good thing that I had my phone with me. I took it and typed up.

_“Does it hurt?”_

“No shit Sherlock, it’s throbbing.”

_“Hey, don’t get your knickers in a twist. I’ll go get some ice, wash your hands and what not. Lay down on the bed and I’ll be right back.”_

“Alright, but hurry please it feels like it might fall off.”

I walked down to the kitchen and grabbed an icepack. I headed up the stairs and went back into the room and saw Louis lying down on the bed with his cock hanging out of his pants. The glance I took made mine twitch in my pants, I looked away because this could get ugly.

I walked over and I lifted up the waistband for his boxers, which made him jump, and I put the icepack in his boxers and carefully moved his cock under the ice. I situated the waistband over his painfulness. I walked around and I lay down on the bed next to him. I curled into his side and let out a big breath.

I started tracing shapes on his bare chest and I noticed how his heartbeat slowed down from me doing this. Then I remembered that this would always calm him down when he was feeling down or something.

“Harry, could you stop that please,” I stopped my hand and I moved away from him, “No, I didn’t mean for you to move away, you doing that was making me feel uncomfortable, since I can’t see what’s happening it’s scaring me.” He slipped his arms under me and over my waist pulling me face first to his chest.

I rested my forehead on his chest and breathed in deeply, “Sleepy?” Lou asked as he rested his cheek on my head.

I nodded, and he chuckled, “We just woke up, but alright. But when you get up, you’re making us dinner or whatever it is, depending on the time.” He moves down to rest his head on the pillow and I snuggle my head under his chin. We both fall asleep, once again, to the steady breathing of each other.

 


	9. He's my Louis...

**_Louis POV_ **

I don’t even know how the fuck I fell asleep with my dick pulsing repeatedly. I don’t even know how I was able to have that happen to me. All I was doing was using the bathroom and the thing just fell on my dick, and let me tell you the amount of pain I endured was worse when that big guy kicked me when I played footie a few years ago.

I had woken up from having an odd dream and I didn’t want to continue on with the dream because I didn’t like it one bit.

_I was in the kitchen and I knew there was someone behind me, but I didn’t know who since I still wasn’t able to see anyone._

_“Louis?”I turned around as I heard those words come out of Harry’s mouth._

_“Harry, you—you’re talking again!?”I got up off the chair and Harry was right there to help me into his arms. We hugged each other and swayed back and forth._

_“Yes, and it’s all because of you!” He kisses my lips softly and puts me at arm’s length, “Now, we can get your sight back!”_

_“Haz, that’s money that we won’t be able to afford.”_

_“Well, actually the thing is I sold something.”_

_“No…you did not sell your vintage signed Beatles albums…” I felt his body go slack, and I felt happy and sorry at the same time._

_“Harry, why? You know I told you I could wait, I’ve been sightless for 3 years Harry, and I can deal with a few more years.”_

_“No, Louis you are getting your surgery whether you like it or not.” He storms off and slams the front door and I don’t see him for hours._

_After a few hours, I get a phone call, “Hello is this the residence of a Mr. Harry Styles?”_

_“Yes, this is his step-brother, who am I speaking to?”_

_“This is a nurse at General Emergency, I’m terribly sorry to in—”_

I woke up; I didn’t want to find out what happened at the end of that phone call, I don’t think anyone would ever.

I felt Harry stir in his sleep, and it sounded like he was mumbling something. It was a little hard to figure out since majority of his face was pressed into my chest and I couldn’t see what was going on.

_“No…stop…don’t…he’s…he’s my Louis…you can’t…take him…”_ I heard coming from Harry, and then he started to thrash around. His feet started to kick around and all that I could think of was, please don’t kick or nudge my dick or I will scream.

The thrashing went on for a few more minutes and once Harry calmed down, he decided to hook his leg over mine thus making his knee hit my cock and well I did say I would scream, so I did.

Once I screamed it made Harry shoot out of bed and three feet into the air landing right on the floor. I heard a loud groan and I scrambled to where I heard him fall, “Harry, are you alright?” I asked a little bit too fast.

_“Yeah, I just landed awkwardly on my back,”_ The voice of his phone was heard through my ears. Even though he told me that he was fine, I still felt sorry for potentially hurting him. I need to be careful when I am around people. I need to take charge of my surroundings.

As I helped Harry up off the floor the best I could and I took out the icepack from my boxers to slip on a pair of sweats.

“So, Harry what’s for dinner?” I asked and we both started to laugh, “No, seriously I’m fucking starving.”

****

**_Bree POV_ **

After I got done texting with Harry I got to thinking of the best way possible that we could implement a way to get him to go to the doctor’s office to get checked out. I know he won’t go without knowing where we were going, we could always say that Harry has to go to the doctors, but we would have to walk since Harry doesn’t like getting in vehicles that much.

I set my phone on the table and my door was slammed open and came in a hysterical Hunter, Ohh fuck what the hell happened now.

She didn’t say a thing as she rushed to where I was on the couch and threw herself onto me, literally. She just kept on crying and crying and crying, I couldn’t get her to stop it was so bad. So, I just let her cry until she couldn’t no more.

Once she calmed down, she moved her head and I wiped the tears as well as moving the strands of hair covering her face.

“What’s wrong?”

“My—my…my mother was killed by my own fucking father!” And incomes more crying, the fuck would her father want to kill his wife?

“What? Why?”

“He accused her of cheating on him and he took the gun and shot her in the head…” That doesn’t make any sense whatsoever, there has to have been something else going on. I don’t think someone would have just up and shot someone. But, I don’t want to ask her, I’ll just be the supportive girlfriend to her. I don’t want to make her more upset, I want to help the situation, not make it worse.

Instead of thinking of possible ways I was comforting a distraught Hunter.

“Bree?” Hunter asked as she moved her head from where it was on my lap.

I moved her hair from her face and spoke, “What is it love?”

“Make love to me?” My body froze, this is the first time that she’s ever asked me and this will be a big thing for her.

I led her to our somewhat shared bedroom and we slowly peeled off each other’s clothes. Hunter was a little nervous, but I made it clear that I will not hurt her. She kissed me lovingly after we were finished and she said those three words that I’ve been waiting to hear for a very long time.

“I love you,” She said after she broke the kiss, and I smiled brightly.

“And I love you too,” I kissed her once more before slipping on my pajamas and giving her something to wear. Even though today may not have started to way I planned, it turned out to be one of my favorite days to date.

 

**_Lou POV_ **

Harry ended up making us breakfast for dinner since we really didn’t have the ingredients to make an actual dinner type meal. But, who doesn’t love breakfast for dinner?

Anyways, we were now cuddled into the couch and I was playing with Harry’s curls as we watched Iron Man. I really loved the first movie and I was glad that I watched it so many times that I am able to picture exactly what is going on in the exact scene.

_“Louis?”_  The voice from his phone startled me, but I answered right away.

“Yeah?”

_“What would you like for your birthday?”_  Everyone should know what I want for my birthday, but it’s highly unlikely according to what the doctors said to me a few months ago when this accident happened.

“Harry, it’s the same thing I say every year, it doesn’t matter what you may get me. As long as it comes from me it’s all that matters.”

_“Ohh, alright.”_  I really can’t believe that I will be turning 19 in a few weeks; it seems so surreal right now. Where has the time gone all these past 19 years?

After we ended that conversation, I was still a little bit confused as to what Harry was dreaming earlier, so I just came out with it.

“Harry, earlier you were mumbling something in your sleep about not taking me, what was that about?” His body stiffened at my question, but he grabbed his phone and I assumed started to type away on it.

_“Well, I was dreaming that you went into surgery and I saw that you flat lined…”_ His body started shaking and I presumed that he was crying. I turned his body from having his back on my chest to being chest to chest and I just let him cry.

“Harry, don’t worry I won’t ever leave you,” I said and he moved his head probably to look straight into my eyes.

_“Promise?”_

“Yes, I promise.”

And I will keep my promise no matter what.

 

 


	10. I need to stop trying.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature content.

**_Harry POV_ **

Lou’s birthday is coming up real soon and I need to make sure that everything will be set for him to regain his sight back. I want this to work out or everything that I hope for would just go down the drain. I want Lou to be able to see but if the operation doesn’t work for him it will be heartbreaking. I know how much Lou wants to be able to see and I would hate to be there when they go and take off the bandages to find out it didn’t work.

We were still lying down on the couch and Lou had stopped playing with my curls. I turn my head slightly to see Lou fast asleep with his mouth slightly hanging open. I smile at the appearance of Lou and I move my head back down. My eyes flutter close and I am soon fast asleep in the arms of my love.

_“Harry! Harry! I can see you! The operation is worked!” Louis yelled from the hospital bed that he was currently lying down in. My smile went brighter than ever and I went over to him._

_“Lou I’m so happy for you, maybe when you get out of the hospital we could possibly do that thing that you’ve been waiting to do because you wanted to see everything,” I spoke and ended into a whisper against Lou’s parted lips. I pressed my lips to his and they were soon moving slowly together._

_I broke the kiss and rested my forehead against his, “Well, then you better get better quick so we will be able to do it.”_

_“Ohh, you know I will.”_

My eyes opened and noticed I was only asleep for about an hour. I looked to Louis and he was still fast asleep in the same position from before. I looked to him again before my eyes closed once again.

_“Welcome home LOUIS!” I shouted as I carried Lou into the house and I didn’t even stop as I went right to the bedroom. I carefully placed him on the bed and slipped off his shoes. Right before I went to straddle his hips, I as well took off my shoes. As soon as they were off I jump on top of Lou and instantly attached my lips to his as well as I started to rut my hips against his._

_Our groins rubbed together and we were soon both sporting aching erections. Louis let out a loud moan that I swallowed with my mouth. He was bucking up his hips faster than ever._

_“Too…much…clothes…” He said as he took off my jacket without releasing my lips. He then started to pull on my shirt and I detached our lips to throw my shirt across the room. Lou’s shirt and pants soon followed. I then got up to remove my trousers and I got back on Louis and continued with the movements._

_“Harry…I need you…no—”He was cut off by his cock being overtaken by my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down his shaft. Earning some guttural moans from him I knew that if I continued with this he would soon reach his climax. Since he was preoccupied I took my mouth off of his cock and pumped him a few more times before I grabbed the condom and lube from the table._

_I open up the lube and poured some on my fingers. I brought them down and without warning I inserted all three of them at the same time. Louis was somehow lose and I looked to him, “I sort of fingered myself in the shower before I was discharged.”_

_I just shook my head, but I pictured Louis doing exactly as he said and I went weak in the knees. I continued to thrust my fingers in and out of him, “Harry!”_

“HARRY!” I jumped awake and fell to the floor. Why is it that every time I get shaken awake I end up on the hard floor, “Shit, you okay?”

I nodded my head and looked to Louis. I grabbed my phone,  _“Why did you have to wake me?”_

“You were thrashing in your sleep, moaning and it then turned into rocking your hips on my leg.” My face went crimson and I looked down to see there was an obvious tent in my pants. I was glad Lou couldn’t see because this would be quite embarrassing, “And I think that you may want to go and tend to that.”

I didn’t say anything as I slowly got up and went into my room. By the time I reached the room the tent had gone down and I was crying. Why do I have to be so emotional? I know Lou would never want to be with a freak like me. I need to stop trying and just give up. I wish the dreams I was having would come true but they may never ever come true.

I stayed in the room for quite some time and I didn’t realize how long it was until I heard a knock on the door, “Harry, is everything alright?” I moved up from where I was sitting on my bed and I opened the door.

_“Yeah.”_

“Alright, now what would you like to do?”

_“I don’t know. You?”_

“Well, we could call Bree and ask if she wants to do something with us.”

 _“Sure, I would love too.”_ Then it would give me time to ask Bree how we will be able to get Louis and appointment. I need to know everything that will be needed for when we bring him in for the consultation.

We both went down the stairs and Lou called Bree. She was coming over and I was ready to ask her everything. I want to be prepared for everything. I just hope everything works out the way it should. 


	11. I don't want them to hate me.

**_Louis POV_ **

The doorbell rang and I heard Harry go toward the door.

“Hey boys!” I heard Bree say as she entered the room. I turned my head to the direction I heard her voice come from. I smiled and got up to walk over to where I heard her voice, praying that I won’t walk into the table on my way there.

Before I could comprehend what was happening, Bree wrapped her arms around my torso and made me jump.

“Sorry, Lou,” She noticed I jumped in her arms.

“It’s fine, just wasn’t really expecting that,” I then wrapped my arms around her as well; it felt different receiving a hug from her. Her hugs were tight, but soft, and warm. These are the types of hugs that could make you feel better when you are having a shit day. After a few minutes she unwrapped her arms from me and stood still.

“So, what do you guys want to do?”

“I really have no idea, anything to get rid of this fucking boredom,” I spoke looking into the direction I thought that Bree and Harry were standing.

“What about that carnival?”

“Ohh, Harry was telling me about that the other day. Harry, do you still want to go?”

_“Ohh, yes please.”_

“Well then it’s settled!” Bree excitedly shouted and it sounded liked she was jumping in excitement. She’s a big ball of excitement today and it’s not really normal for this occurrence with her.

“Bree, what’s got you all excited today?”

“Nothing, I’m just really excited,” She stated.

_“Then why are you rubbing your arm?”_

“Fine…what if I said that after you could finally meet my girlfriend?”

“Really? I thought you said that she wasn’t ready?” I spoke calmly, I was just really confused.

“Well I thought that at first, but then her and I were talking last night and she really just wants to be out in the open with her feelings and such.”

_“Well, I can’t wait to meet the person who makes you happy.”_

“I agree,” I spoke after hearing the voice of Harry’s phone through the room.

“Well, alright; after we have some fun I will take you to meet her or would you want her to meet us at the carnival.”

“Why not have her meet us there?”

“Alright, let me just text her.”

 

**_Bree POV_ **

I hope Hunter is alright with this, I know that she wants them to know what is happening in her life, but I hope that she will be up to going. She’s known these two boys all her life and I don’t know how she will deal if they were mad at her.

**_To Hunter:_ **

_Hey baby, the boys wanted to know if you were up to meeting us at the carnival._

**_From Hunter:_ **

_Umm…okay?_

**_To Hunter:_ **

_I’m not forcing you to do something that you are not comfortable with doing. If you don’t they will understand._

**_From Hunter:_ **

_No, I want too. I’m just really nervous, and I don’t want them to hate me._

**_To Hunter:_ **

_They will never hate their best friend; if you explain everything to them I’m sure that they will understand. Besides, why wouldn’t they when they are both gay themselves…it would be hypocritical that they don’t accept you._

**_From Hunter:_ **

_Okay, alright. I’ll meet you guys there. Love you._

**_To Hunter:_ **

_See you soon. Love you too._

 

I just hope this is the right thing to do; I don’t really want to be picking up the pieces again. Especially with these guys who she can call for anything, it would tear her world apart if they don’t speak to her because of everything that she has been hiding.

 

**_Louis POV_ **

“Alright, she’s meeting us there. Ready to go?”

“Yeah, let’s go.” I spoke as I started to walk forward and I crashed into a body. I heard a groan and I automatically knew it was Harry.

“I’m so sorry Harry.” I scrambled up off of him and I held my hand out for him to take it. I pulled him up where there was literally no gap between us and I could feel his breath on my face.

“Well, are you guys done staring at each other?” I looked into the direction of Bree’s voice, “Now let’s go before it gets too crowded” We all walked out of the house, with my arm linked in with Harry’s (like always), and we reached Bree’s car. I really can’t wait to meet the girl that Bree basically can’t shut up about.

I got into the back of the car and I noticed that Harry still doesn’t like car rides. He instantly was glued on to my side and put his head into my neck.

“Harry, everything will be fine. Nothing is going to happen.”

I heard a slight whimper coming from his mouth, and my eyes widened.

“Wait, Bree didn’t you hear Harry groan in the house?”

“Yes, why?”

“Well, I just heard him whimper…”

“What does it mean?”

“That maybe, just maybe Harry is starting to gain his voice back or that his brain is actually letting him make some sort of sound. As well a few nights he does talk in his sleep and I never put it together until now.”

“Well, that’s wonderful!”

“Harry, did you hear that?” He just nods his head and just nuzzles into my side even more. I just chuckled and finally put my arm around him. I pulled him in more and his nuzzles his head in more. I feel his hand move on my lap and I froze until he laced his fingers with mine. I smiled slightly and I went into a daze of emotions.

I didn’t know what to feel at this point and I didn’t know what Harry was feeling, so maybe we were both on the same planet when it came to this.

After a few minutes I zoned out, which was quite easy with the quietness, when the car came to a slow stop.

“Alright, ready?”

“Let’s do this!” I got out first and Harry got out after, instantly slipping his arm in mine. We walked to the entrance before we stopped, “What’s going on?”

“We just have to wait for her here, so it would be easier for her to find us.”

Harry ended up leading me to the benches and sat me down. I really wished that I would be able to see what was around me. I really want my sight back.

Harry was sitting next to me and all of a sudden I feel him stiffen in his seat.

“What’s the matter?”

_“Bree’s girlfriend is…Hunter.”_


	12. Nothing will ever happen.

**_Hunter POV_ **

I watched Harry’s expression as he took a good look at me. Bree walked next to me and took a hold of my hand.

“What’s the matter?” I heard Louis ask Harry, I completely forgot that he still is not able to see.

“Bree’s girlfriend is Hunter.” I saw Louis freeze in place, and I wasn’t able to read his expression until he turned toward us. His expression was unreadable and then it changed.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Louis spoke, with a hurt tone.

“Because, I didn’t want you guys to treat me differently and you know what my family is like, I wanted to do this the right way and do it the right way in the process.”

“Hunter, sweetie, come here,” Louis motioned for me to come over to him, I walked to him and he pulls me onto his lap. I lean my head down under his chin, just like we always have done, “You know that you could have come to us for anything. And why would have we got upset with you for being you, you accepted us both when we came out, so why not when you had?”

“I don’t know, I was just going through the hard time with my family, and Bree was the only one that I could come too. I wanted to come to you guys but the accident had happened and I didn’t want you guys to get more overwhelmed then before. I know you guys must be mad at me, but I didn’t want to upset you.”

“Honey, you shouldn’t have to worry about that, I would be more worried about upsetting you then vice versa. So, you don’t have to worry about it, your totally fine. And Bree, thanks for saving our little girl, we wouldn’t know where we’d be without her. So, thank you for looking out for her, we owe you so much.” Louis kisses the top of my head and wraps his arms around me and holds me tightly.

“Harry?” I felt Louis stiffen as he felt me turn. I motioned for him to unwrap his arms and I get up off of his lap. I walk towards Harry and he looks hurt.

_“I don’t know why you couldn’t tell us.”_

“I’m sorry Harry, but I didn’t want to lose you guys.” I got closer to him and I opened up my arms. He watched as his shoulders slumped and he walked closer. He leans down and puts his head into my neck and nuzzles his nose. The motion sends a shiver and makes me laugh since I am quite ticklish. I heard Harry laugh as well, and I pulled my head away and I furrowed my eyebrows.

“What? How is he able to laugh?”

“We don’t know, we think that it’s the first step to him finally being able to get his voice back soon.” 

“Ohhh, okay. Well, are we just going to stand around, or are we going to go on some rides?” I said as I let go of Harry and I walked back over Bree. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

We each played a few games and Harry even won Louis a huge stuffed animal and the conductor of the ride thought it was so cute and that they made a lovely couple. Louis tried to deny it but the guy wasn’t having it. Both of them were blushing mad. 

It was finally time for the last thing of the night, and what better way to end it then to have it on the top of the Ferris wheel. I slipped the guy operating it money so that when we were on it he would stop it on the very tippy top.

Bree and I got onto the ride before Lou and Harry. They didn’t get on until 6 cars behind us so that it wouldn’t see weird for the ride to stop two consecutive times. Once we got to the top I was already snuggled into Bree’s side and I didn’t want to move.

“Isn’t it amazing?” She spoke as she looked over the view of the twinkling lights in the distance. We both moved our heads at the same time and shared a short soft kiss.

 

**_Louis POV_ **

I knew what Hunter was doing and nothing will ever happen.  I knew she paid off the operator because she always has something to do with everything. Just as the Ferris wheel was about to stop, I felt Harry wrap his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. He put his head on top of mine and just let it stay there.

I knew that Harry was looking at the view; I wish that I could see what he was seeing. I knew the Ferris wheel would start up again, but Harry moved away from me. But, the next thing I knew was that he grabbed my face and I felt his breathe on my face. And in a matter of seconds I felt a pair of lips pressed softly against mine. 


	13. I know it's not the same. (mature-ish)

**_Harry POV_ **

This whole afternoon was planned, I wanted to make Louis believe that it was Hunter’s doing, but it wasn’t.

I actually knew that Bree and Hunter were together because it was the only way that this plan could have gone the way that I had wanted it to.

_“So, Harry what is it that you wanted to do?” Bree asked me; we had planned a meet up and it was good because Louis is never up before 1._

**_“Well, I need him to be convinced that it wasn’t me who planned all of this. I need someone else.”_ **

_“Who?”_

**_“A friend of mine, her name is Hunter.”_ **

_“You wouldn’t happen to be referring to Hunter Lambert?”_

**_“Yes, why?”_ **

_“I hope she doesn’t get mad at me for telling her this. But, she’s my girlfriend.”_

**_“What? No way.”_ **

_“Yes way, here I’ll call her to come over and we can figure out the whole situation.”_

And that’s how it happened, I was a bit upset because they both kept this big huge secret from me, but we still figured out how to go about this. And well by the looks of it, it worked.

**

I took the initiative to press my lips to Louis, and I felt his body stiffen up, but then it relaxed. I watched as his eyes slipped close and then I closed mine. I started to move my lips against his and Lou couldn't prevent himself from kissing me back. I slipped in my tongue and our tongues moved in synch with each other. 

We didn’t break away from the kiss until the ride jolted forward and started to move once more. I moved my head from Louis and I looked at his slightly swollen lips. He opened his eyes and he had the biggest smile etched on to his face. It made his blue eyes brighten to where they were almost blinding.

“Harry, I thought…” I put my finger over his lips.

_“I love you.”_

I felt as Louis moved away from my finger once I had my phone say it. 

_“I know it’s not the same, but it’s the only way that I am able to do this. This will have to do until I will be able to.”_

“Harry…I love you too,” He spoke as he leaned over and calmly pecked my lips. 

**

We leaned into each other until the ride was over. I helped Louis off the ride, literally having to lift him out because he almost tripped coming off of it. I grab his hand and he leans into my side while he wraps links his other arm around mine. We spot Bree and Hunter who are looking directly at us smiling. I feel my face go numb and we stop right in front of them.

“So…”

“We’re boyfriends,” Louis had answered for me and I just nod my head in agreement. 

“Congratulations boys! Now don’t go home and get all sexual…unless you really want too…. ay what the hey do whatever!” Bree said as Hunter slapped her arm. 

**

We got dropped off at our house and as soon as we went in through the door, we both just went up the stairs. It had been a long day and we didn’t want to do anything too extensive since our stomachs are still extremely full from all of the fair food.

I help Lou out of his shoes and pants, leaving his t-shirt on. I rid myself of the same things and we both climb into bed. I flip on the television and Lou moves into my side and puts his head on chest. 

“Harry, how long have you felt this way?”

_“Since the first day we met I knew that you were different than most of the people that I had known.”_

“Same goes for me,” He moves his head up and I lean my head down to capture his lips. It wasn’t a secret that the kiss would turn as heated as it did. I had moved my body on top of Lou’s and started to roll my hips.

I loved to hear the moans that would roll off of Lou’s tongue as he was kissing me deeply. It would vibrate down to my arousal and make it throb more than before. 

“Harry…close.” I took that as the sign that I could go faster, so I did. I started to grind down as hard as I could and I knew that I was catching up to my orgasm, the feeling amazing. After a few more rolling of my hips, Lou arched his back as he screamed in ecstasy and came in his boxers. The whine he made in the back of his throat put me over the edge and I was also coming in my boxers a few seconds after. 

I slumped on top of Louis and I nuzzled my head into his neck. I laid on him until our breathing came back to normal. I moved my head up and I softly kissed his lips.

I get up and I go to the dresser to pull out a two pairs of boxers and PJ pants. I slip off my soiled boxers and slip on new ones along with a pair of pants. I go over to Lou and I tap his hip and he arches his back so that I can pull off his. I slip on his clothes and put the dirtied ones in the hamper. I turn off the light and the television. I climb into bed I pull Louis into my chest, he was already dozing off and he rested his forehead to my chest as we both fell asleep dreaming of anything that could make us happier.

**

I woke up from one of the best dreams that I have had in a while, it was of Louis and I playing with whom I suspected as our child. I was talking and Louis was able to see, we were one big happy family.

I opened my eyes and I turned to my side to see Louis turned a bit away from me. I watch as his mouth is slightly opened as he lightly snores. I look to the clock and see that it’s only about 8am, so I turn over to Louis. I put my hand over his waist and I nuzzle my head into his neck. I feel his sleeping body move into my touch before I fell right back to sleep.

**

“Harry, it’s time to wake up.” I groaned in response.

 

 

 

“I do—n’t wa—nna.”


	14. You and I

**_Author POV_ **

Both boys froze when Harry realized that he spoke, Louis moved closer to Harry and put his hand on his cheek.

“Harry, did you just talk? Can you try one more time for me?”

“I lo—ve yo—ou,” He slowly stuttered out of his mouth and Louis smiled brightly.

“This is amazing Harry! And I love you too!” Louis passionately kisses Harry on his lips and neither of them wanted to release the kiss, but they had too because they needed to breath.

Before Harry strained his voice he grabbed his phone and started to type on it, “ _Louis, how is this even possible?”_

“I don’t know, maybe you could have been able to speak for awhile and you were too afraid to try. So, when your sleeping conscience self was telling you too sleep it told your brain to have you speak it.”

“Ok,” Harry spoke not wanting to always rely on his phone. Harry put his phone back and Louis was still looking in his general area. Harry motioned for Louis to roll over and instead he ended up on top of Harry. They would have been fine but the position that Louis ended up in was where their morning woods were aligned with each other. 

When Louis moved all that could be heard were two simultaneous moans slipping from each of their throats. Both of the boys grew harder and more needy, but this time Louis took the initiative. Harry doesn’t know what he did but it made them both climax quite quicker than last night, and it was quicker than he wanted.  

**

After they both got cleaned up from their activity, they were ready to start their day, “Harry, I think we need to tell everyone the good news.”

“No.”

“Why not? I thought you would be happy to tell everyone?

“Why sho—uld I, wh—hen th—ey ab—ban—doned us?”

“Because they are still our family.”

“I do—on’t ca—re, th—ey st—till le—ft us.”

Louis walks over to Harry, listening to his heavy breathing as if he was about to cry. Louis just opens his arms and Harry falls into his arms crying. Louis felt really bad for Harry because he really did want their family to know, but the last time they contacted them was 6 months ago, and he got really tired of it so he gave up. Louis started to rub at Harry’s back soothingly as Harry kept on crying.

After about 5 minutes Harry finally calmed down, Louis had gotten them to move on the couch. Louis laid flat on the couch and Harry laid right on top of him, so they were now chest to chest. Their legs were intertwined with each other and Harry tucked his head into Louis’ neck. 

“Harry, want me to sing you a song? A sappy love song or something else?”

“Sappy.” As Louis started to sing he also started to rub his fingers along Harry’s arm, the way he would always do when he needed to be calmed down.

 

_I figured it out_

_I figured it out from black and white_

_Seconds and hours_

_Maybe the height to take some time_

_I know how it goes_

_I know how it goes from wrong to right_

_Silence and sound_

_Did they ever hold each other tight like us_

_Did they ever fight like us_

 

_You and I_

_We don't wanna be like them_

_We can make it till the end_

_Nothing can come between you and I_

_Not even the Gods above can separate the two of us_

_No nothing can come between you and I_

_Oh, you and I_

 

_I figured it out_

_Saw the mistakes of up and down_

_Meet in the middle_

_There's always room for common ground_

_I see what it's like_

_I see what it's like for day and night_

_Never together_

_'Cause you see your things in a different light like us_

_Did they ever try like us?_

 

_You and I_

_We don't wanna be like them_

_We can make it till the end_

_Nothing can come between you and I_

_Not even the Gods above can separate the two of us_

 

_'Cause you and I_

_We don't wanna be like them_

_We can make it till the end_

_Nothing can come between you and I_

_Not even the Gods above can separate the two of us_

_No nothing can come between you and I_

_Oh, you and I_

_You and I_

_We could make it as we are_

_You and I, you and I_

 

“You wr—ote th—at?”

“Yeah, I wrote it awhile ago and I figured it was best for me to sing it. Do you like it?”

Harry doesn’t answer with words, he moves to where they were face to face. He leans down slowly and brushes his lips over Lou’s, he waits there and doesn’t move.

“Are you going to kiss me or not?” Harry laughs and he was caught off guard when Lou grabs the back of his neck and kisses Harry deeply with all the passion that one could put into a kiss.

That one little kiss turned into a very long make out session that neither of them wanted to stop. When one of the two would break the kiss, they would wait to catch their breath and start all over again. The clashing of teeth and the movement of tongues would have made anyone think that they were dating for a while and not just a day, but they didn’t care. 

Finally they broke apart and Harry took in the swollen lips and blown out eyes of Louis, he couldn’t have looked hotter.

“I love you, Harry.”

“I lo—ve you to—o.” Louis smiled as Harry finally got to say it and not have his phone do it. 

Harry moves down on Louis and taps his shoulder. Louis rolls away from the back of the couch and Harry slips in it behind him. Louis moves to where his forehead is rested on Harry’s chest. 

They both lay like that and the doorbell soon interrupted them, Harry slips out from behind Louis and goes to answer the door.

Harry opens up the door and is met with the two people that he was looking forward to seeing, Hunter and Bree. He moves aside and lets them in.

“So, boys how is it in lovers paradise?” Bree spoke and made them two go crimson.

“I don’t even know how to answer that because I wouldn’t know what to say,” Louis spoke looking over in their general direction.

“Harry?” Bree looks over to him and he just shrugs, “Alright, fine so what have you two been up too?” she asks as she moves over to where Hunter was and plopped on her lap. 

“Well, Harry has something to say to you two, isn’t that right?” Bree and Hunter look towards Harry who moved next to Louis. Before Harry spoke Louis grab his hand and squeezed it in encouragement.

“Lo—uis wi—ll yo—ou be my bo—yfr—iend?” Louis stiffened and Harry felt this in the way that his hand gripped his tighter.

“I thought that—wait Harry you talked!?”

“Yeah, he sort of started last night right before we went to sleep.”

“That’s amazing!” Hunter spoke up, “And one more thing, I thought you guys were already boyfriends?”

“Not really, we didn’t really make it official. So, in response to what you asked, yes Harry I will be your boyfriend.” 

Harry jumps on Louis and starts peppering him with kisses all over his face before he reached his lips and kissed his softly. 

“You two are the most adorable couple ever.”

 

**

They spent the rest of the day hanging around the house with Hunter and Bree; it was nice.

Right now they were settled on the couch watching one of their favorite Johnny Depp movies, Edward Scissorhands. They were content with how their life was right now and they didn’t know what else could ruin their life right now.

But, right now all Harry was thinking about was how to get Louis to the doctor tomorrow for his consultation for his eyes to get fixed. Then he got the best idea ever; he moves down and starts to leave light kisses on Louis’ neck.

“Harry…” Louis moaned quietly.

Harry was going to seduce him into going, he hopes this will work or everything he worked for will go down the drain. 


	15. I don't want to hurt you.

 

“Harry…what are you doing?” Louis spoke huskily as Harry was lightly kissing his neck. Harry started to suck a dark love bite on his neck just under his ear. Harry doesn’t answer, he just continues doing what he was doing. Harry would have stopped but now both of the boys were sporting painful arousals and he can’t stop now. 

“Lou, make love to me?” Harry had stopped and he looked up to Louis. He watched his facial expressions change, and Harry watched as his eyebrows furrow into confusion.

Louis instantly perks up and moves up the bed, “Are you sure?”

“I’ve been ready, even before we were together. I want you to be my first.” Harry spoke really slowly so that he wouldn’t stutter all too much. 

“But, we’ve only been together for a few days, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t hurt me, I want to do this.”

Louis nods his head and motions for Harry to lay on his back. They shed each other of their clothes, only Louis wished that he would have been able to see everything, but he knows that some day he will be able to. 

The clashing of teeth and tongues as Louis opened Harry up, slowly as possible. Louis wanted to wreck him so badly, he could just picture a flustered Harry underneath him and he made him harder, if it was possible. The moans and the heavy breathing of the two were the only things heard throughout the room. 

It was finally time for Louis to penetrate Harry’s walls, and it was something he’s dreamed of for quite sometime now. He rolled on the condom and he lubed himself up, he had Harry guide him since he didn’t want to do something wrong. 

He pushed in slowly, inch by inch, and he just wanted to go all the way in, but he couldn’t. Once he was completely in, he started to slowly thrust his hips back and forth. The feeling is so euphoric, he was seeing stars. The sounds that were coming out of Harry only reassured him that he was doing something right. Harry didn’t ask him to go faster or even harder, he wanted this to last. He wanted Louis to show him his love, and this is something worth extending longer. 

They both released, Harry arched his back off the mattress as his load exploded in between their chests and that’s what put Louis over the edge, and he spilled into the condom and then rode out their highs. He collapsed on Harry’s chest as his breathing started to slow down. He looks up to where he thinks Harry’s face is and feels a breath on his lips. He puckers his lips and softly kisses Harry’s lips. 

He carefully removes himself from Harry and rolls onto his back. He reaches down to take off the condom and tie it off. He tossed it in the area of the trash and then he rolls on his side cuddled into Harry’s side, but not before Harry got up to clean themselves off.

This was definitely the best moment of their lives.

 

**

 

“Louis…” Harry was trying to wake up Louis, he was peppering kisses on Louis’ face and he felt Louis’ face twitch. Louis opens his eyes, and there is still the darkness he hates. The feeling in Harry’s bum was there, but he wasn’t bothered by it because he knew what it meant.

“Hmmm, what is it?” 

“I ha—ave a pro—pos—sit—ion fo—for yo—u.”

“Ohh, really what would that be?”

“Yo—u ge—get dre—essed, the—ere’s a d—oc—tor’s app—oin—tme—nt wai—ting for you.”

“You didn’t, Harry…”

“It w—wa—as Bree’s id—dea.”

Louis rubs his hands over his face, he knows that Harry is going to be upset if he doesn’t go, “Alright, help me get on some clothes.” He heard Harry squeal and then a pair of lips pecked his quickly, making him smile brighter. He heard Harry open and closing the dresser drawers before he came over and helped him with his clothes. 

Harry disappears to go into his room to get clothes, since he was still sort of naked, that wouldn’t go over very well if he went to the doctors like that. 

Louis was still sitting on the edge of the bed fiddling with his fingers when Harry came back into the room. H pulls Louis up to his feet and sets his arms around his neck. They were standing chest to chest and Louis had his feet on Harry’s.

“Thank you, Harry.” Harry doesn’t reply but kisses the top of Louis’ head. He leaves Lou’s arms where they were and then he wraps his arms around Louis. He picks up Louis and spins him around, just like in the movies. Harry sets Louis down and passionately kisses him. 

 

**

 

Once they were done exchanging kisses in the bedroom, they walked out to only be met with Bree and Hunter. Those two are so adorable. 

Harry and Louis get into the car, as they were driving, snow started to lightly fall down from the sky. 

“Lou, snow!” Harry yelled and he looked out the window. Louis wished he could see it, he loves the snow. Louis puts his hand on Harry’s knee and squeezed it lightly. Harry then took his hand and squeezed it tightly.

 

**

 

They arrived at the doctor’s office and they all were there for support for Louis. Once his name was called he pulled Harry in the room with him. 

The doctor came into the room and set upon Louis who was looking straight ahead as Harry was whispering into his ear. He noticed that he didn’t even turn his head the right way to the door opening. He knew which of the two was blind.

“Hello, I’m Dr. McBride, so Louis, tell me why you are here?”

“Well, for one, about a year ago I was involved in an accident and I lost my eye sight. The doctors at the hospital said that It was only temporary, but the medicine they gave me, I had a really bad allergic reaction to it and it damaged my eyes. The doctors there didn’t want to operate. And I’m here now because my boyfriend, who was in the accident as well, lost his voice from the trauma, just got it back and I figured that it’s time for me to get fixed.”

“Very well, lets take a look at those eyes.” 

The doctor does some tests and he was baffled. 

“Alright, I don’t know what those doctors were saying, but there is only a simple procedure that needs to be done for you to see again. It could even be done right before the holidays.”

“Really?”

“Of course, when are you available?”

“I don’t have a life, so it really doesn’t matter.”

“Well, how about the 10th  of December?”

“Perfect.” 

The boys left the doctors office with high hopes of Louis being able to see. As soon as they got outside, Louis jumped up into Harry’s arms and crashed his lips into his. They shared a loving kiss.

“Harry, I’ll be able to see again.” Then they started to cry, “I’ll be able to see everything that you see. I’ll be able to see the love of my life, I’ll be able to see you.”

“Love you,” Harry leans down and kisses Louis softly. 

Now, this moment has everything else beat, well for now. 

 


	16. It's Time.

 

The day has come, the day that Louis goes in for his surgery. The whole week leading up to it, he was going mad. His nerves were acting up and he may or may not have had a panic attack or two, but who’s counting.

Louis was sitting up against the headboard in his and Harry’s now shared room. He was looking down at his lap, even though he couldn’t see it, he was still looking down. He really wanted to see, but he just doesn’t want any disappointment. He’s sick and tired of all of the disappointment all the damn time, he wants something to go his way for a change.   
  
Louis feels the bed dip and a pair of lips press to his cheek, “Lou, what’s wrong?” Harry spoke as he rubbed his thumb against Lou’s cheek as a tear trickles down his face.   
  
“What if, what if it doesn’t work?”  
  
“The doctor said that it will have to be something if it doesn’t work, it’s only a simple procedure, you know that.”  
  
“But, there is still that chance of it not working.”  
  
“I understand that, but that’s slim to none, meaning that there is a bigger, much bigger, possibility of it working.”  
  
“I’m sorry, I’m just so use to disappointment, I just want this one thing to happen the way that I want, you know?”  
  
“I know, but don’t you worry the doctor is good, and I’m not going to leave you there alone, alright?”  
  
“Yeah, alright.” He leans up and he manages to find Harry’s lips. They share a nice soft kiss before Harry was telling him to get dressed so they can leave.

**

“Alright, Louis, you ready?” Dr. McBride asked as he walked into the room, instantly seeing Harry holding Louis’ hand tightly.   
  
“I guess,” Louis answered and turned his head to nuzzle it into Harry’s chest. Dr. McBride cooed at how adorable the two of them were.   
  
“Alright, so let me explain what’s to be expected before you freak.”  
  
Louis nodded his head and sat up straight to listen to what the doctor had to say.

The doctor told them the protocol and all of the possible side effects, but tried not to freak Louis out even more, and soon Lou was getting wheeled into the operating room. He didn’t want to let go of Harry’s hand, so he didn’t.

“Umm, would it be alright, if Harry stays in the room?”  
  
“Well, he’s not supposed to be, but if he follows me into the next room over, there is a one sided mirror and he will be right behind it watching. Would that be fine?”

“Yeah, that would be.” Harry leans down to kiss Louis’ cheek before leaving him to go into the next room.

**

Harry couldn’t really actually _watch_ them perform surgery, him being in the room just made him feel safer, made Louis feel safer.   
  
He played around on his phone and even called up his parents, but they didn’t even answer.  
  
 ** _“Hello mother, it’s Harry...as you can see I can talk again. But, you would know if you didn’t stop fucking talking to us. Anyways, Louis is in surgery getting his eyesight back, not that you care. I don’t even know if you will ever call me back because honestly I wouldn’t give a flying fuck. Have a nice day, Bye.”_**

He doesn’t even know why he called her, the whole family had stopped talking to them a year ago. Didn’t even call them on their birthday’s, and it really upset Louis because it turned 21 that year. His own mother wasn’t even there to celebrate it, so he did what any 21 year old did, got shitfaced.

That was an interesting memory to Harry, but it wasn’t really all good. It sort of ended in Louis bawling his eyes out and screaming about why his parents didn’t want him anymore. They both try to have that memory fade, but sometimes memories like these never leave. 

Harry was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice that they were finished with Louis’ surgery. He looks up to see Louis sitting up with his head wrapped in gauze. Harry hears the door open and the Dr. McBride comes in to sit next to him.

“So, the surgery went as expected, nothing went wrong. He will need to keep the bandages on, periodically changing the gauze over his eyes, but he cannot open them. Change them every two days and then by the 20th I’ll want him back.”  
  
“Alright, I don’t need to put like anything on them besides the gauze right?”  
  
“Nope, but if you want to wash around his eyes, carefully, to make sure the skin doesn’t get too irritated, that’s up to you.”

“Alright, thank you again, for this.”

“Hey, it’s my job to make people happy. Now, why don’t you go fetch him before he freaks.”

“Ohh, yeah that would be the best thing to do.” Dr. McBride pats Harry’s back before he leaves to tend to other patients.  
  
Harry walks into the other room and Louis’ head snaps up as he starts to shake, “Ha--Harry?”   
  
“It’s me love, I’m right here,” Harry walks over to Louis who tips his head back and Harry kisses his lips softly.

“Can we go home now?” Harry chuckles, but he leads Louis out of the doctor’s office to head home.

The rest of their night was spent together cuddled up on the couch. The soft christmas music playing in the background as they both drifted off.

_“Alright Louis, I’m going to take off your bandages. The lights are going to be off so just wait and don’t freak out.” Louis nods as an answer._

_The doctor pulls the bandages off of Louis’ eyes and he tells him, “Alright, we are going to start with a few smaller lights before we get to the big light. So, let’s get started.”_   
  
_The doctor turned on each of the lamps, but Louis was still in the darkness._

_“Why is it still dark?”_

_“Harry, why am i still seeing darkness?”_

_“Harry?”_

_“Doctor, I thought you said it would work?”_

_“It should have worked...it should have. I’m sorry.”_

Louis jumped up from his dream and since he was on the couch, he tumbled to the floor. He instantly started to cry, and Harry instantly jumped off the couch to bring Louis into his arms. He rocked him back and forth while whispering into Louis’ ears ‘it was just a dream, everything will be alright.’

“Harry?”

“Yes, Lou?”

“Can you bring me into the room to lay down? Crying so much has made me dizzy.”  
  
“Anything for you my love,” Harry kisses Louis’ forehead before picking him up and carefully laying him down. He, himself, lays down and brings Louis into his arms. Harry nuzzles his nose in the back of Louis’ neck, making the latter chuck from the sensation.

“I really do love you Harry,”  
  
“I know, and I love you too.”


	17. You bet.

For the past week it was tough, Louis was going crazy because he had to wait, wait to see if he would be able to see again. Harry was speaking more than ever and it put a smile on Louis’ face whenever he spoke to him.

Their feelings grew stronger as if someone were to try to tear them apart, they wouldn’t budge; they were stuck together like glue.

“Louis,” Harry spoke as he wrapped his arms around Louis’ back and rested his chin on his shoulder, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m just worried that the surgery didn’t work.”

“Lou, you know that the doctor said that it would be a miracle if it didn’t work. It was a simple procedure to repair your eyes, it should have worked.”

“But, there’s always that, what if. What if something happened?”

“I can assure you that nothing happened, and that everything will be fine, alright?”

Louis nods his head and he turns it to press his lips softly to Harry’s.

“Now, why don’t we go and take a nice relaxing bath. Sound good?” Louis nods his head and Harry leads him to the bathroom.

Bathing and relaxing wasn’t the only thing that happened in the tub. The splashing of the water as Louis took Harry fully in for the first time. The feeling from the two lovers was different, but a good different. Harry having felt the inside of Louis’ walls for the first time could have climaxed right away, but he didn’t.

The pleasure was coursing through their veins, Louis had to brace himself on the side of the tub or he would have literally just exploded from the intense feeling. But, really who wouldn’t?

_“Ha-Harry,”_  Louis moaned as he started to thrust down onto Harry’s arousal faster as he started to chase his orgasm. Harry felt Louis’ start to clench around him and he grabbed a hold of Lou’s hips to start to thrust up into him. The position started to get a little uncomfortable, so Harry motions for Loui’s to wrap his arms around his neck. Harry gets on his knees and carefully steps onto his feet.

Louis nuzzles his head into Harry’s neck and started to lightly suck on his wanting neck. Harry steps over the tub and walks on wobbly legs to the bed. He carefully sets Louis on the bed and he hikes up his legs over his shoulders and started to thrust into Louis. Louis jerked up and he screamed from the intense pleasure.

Harry reaches down in between their wet, sweaty bodies and grabs a hold of Louis’ shaft. He slowly pumps him in synch with the thrust and not a minute later his back arches off the bed. His shoots his load all over their bodies.

Harry goes over the edge once Louis’ started to clench around him, and his slips out. He collapses next to him and moves the matted fringe on Louis’ forehead out of his still bandaged eyes.

Louis smiles before he slips into a much needed sleep. Harry coos at him softly before wiping him down with a warm wash cloth. He soon falls asleep in the arms of his love.

**

“Louis, it’s time to wake up,” Harry speaks as he peppers light kisses on his face and neck.

Louis groans but turns his head to Harry, “Come on, today is the day!” Harry whisper shouts.

“No, don’t want to.”

“Why not?”

“Too warm and comfortable,” Louis answers as he nuzzles his face into Harry’s bare chest. Harry chuckles and Louis feels the vibrations on his cheek. He smiles because today is the day that he will be able to see Harry’s laughter and not just feel it or hear it.

Harry finally was able to get Louis out of bed, and they were soon out the door, and not a moment later Bree and Hunter pulled up into the driveway to bring them.

Harry notices Louis was shaking, “Louis, everything will be fine,” He spoke as he grabbed Louis’ hand and kisses every single knuckle.

Louis leans onto Harry’s shoulder and starts to doze off from the comfort.

**

“Alright, Louis’ are you ready?” Louis nods at the doctors words, “Okay, so all the lights will be off, so don’t panic if you can’t see anything.”

“Okay,”

The doctor takes off the bandages and Louis’ eyes blink open. The room is literally pitch dark and he feels a hand take his.

“I’m right here Louis,” Harry spoke from the side.

The doctor turned on light after light, and Louis’ eyes widened and widened. His smile, brighter and brighter.

Once every light was turned on, he blinked his eyes a few more time to get rid of the blur. With his wide smile, he turns to Harry, and he brings his hands to feel if everything he see’s is real; it was.

“Harry?”

“Yes, Louis?”

“You need a haircut.”

They all burst into laughter and they knew that the surgery worked. Louis had nothing to worry about all along.

Once the doctor tells Louis all of the precautions, they were soon out to the waiting room. Louis will finally be able to put a face to a name for Bree. Harry opens the door and Louis walks in.

Bree and Hunter’s faces turn to him, and all they see is a smiling Louis.

Louis takes one look over Bree, and he was in awe. Her blue eyes shone brightly on her porcelain skin that was filled with light freckles on her cheeks, which were a bit pink. She may not be built like a model, but he didn’t care, she was beautiful in every way. He knew that if Hunter chose her to love, then there shouldn’t be a reason that he shouldn’t love her either (in a different way of course.)

Hunter looks to Bree and they both smile, “So, Louis’ are you done checking out my girlfriend?”

Louis’ face blushes a bit and Harry notices this and he laughs, then everyone else laughs a bit.

“So, since you’ve finally seen me, do you approve?” Bree asks as she takes a hold on Hunter’s hand.

“Honey, I approved of you a long time ago.”

And well, he did approve of them two because who wouldn't. If anyone were to see the way that they looked at each other they would see true love, they would see just how much they are meant for each other. They would see that nothing would ever tear them apart, and if someone tried, well Bree would take care of that.

Once they got home, Harry pulls Louis into his arms and smiles down at him, “So, ready for our new life together?”

“You bet,” Louis answers as he leans up and presses a soft kiss on Harry’s wanting lips.

And well, if that night ended under the covers, it would be between them two and no one else.

 

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not the end.


	18. Can't live without him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is going to be coming to an end real soon...
> 
>  
> 
> this is NOT edited....

 

 

“Harry, babe, where are you?” Louis spoke as he was walking through the front door. He heard shuffling coming from the kitchen and as he got closer, he heard quiet whispers.

“Kitchen!” He heard Harry shout and Louis toes off his shoes before walking in there. He gets in and his eyes set on two figures that he hasn’t seen in over a year; his parents.

Louis looked to Harry, who was just as confused, and raised his eyebrow before turning to them, “So nice to fucking see you. Tea anyone?” he walked over to the stove and turned on the kettle. He leans into Harry’s side and turns toward his parents who haven’t uttered a word.

“Don’t use that tone with us, we are your parents,” Lou’s father spoke and Lou scoffed in disagreement.

“Funny way of showing it,” Louis spoke as he narrowed his eyes, “We get into a fucking accident, Harry couldn’t speak and I couldn’t see. And you of all people stopped fucking talking to us.”

“Sor--” “Sorry doesn’t cut it, you left us, you fucking left us in our time of need.” Louis started to scream at his parents, and he even somehow started to scream in french; Harry didn’t even know he knew that much.

After a few more minutes of screams, just from Louis, he storms out of the kitchen and treads up the stairs and slams the door to their bedroom just as the kettle went off.

“Would you like tea?” Harry spoke hesitantly as he looked over at his shocked parents.

They both nod and he pours them some. He gets the milk out of the fridge and hands them the sugar before excusing himself to go see Lou.

**

As soon as Lou reached the room and slammed the door, he crumbles onto the bed in soft sobs. He still loved his parents, well because at the end of the day they are still his parents. But, the problem is that they left, they left when him and Harry needed them the most. He missed the soft hugs from his mother when he was having a bad day, and he missed his dad’s advice when he was having trouble in the boy department. He knew that it was awkward talking to his dad about boys, but at least his dad tried to help him.

This is how Harry found him, knees tucked to his chest, looking directly forward as the tears were still trickling down his face. Harry opened the door and it creaked, but Lou didn’t move or even flinch.

Harry walks over and fits himself behind Lou on the bed. He leans against the headboard and pulls him toward him. Lou leans back on Harry’s chest and uncurls himself, “You okay?” Harry asked as he moved the hair blocking Lou’s eyes.

Lou shrugged, “I don’t know, but it did feel good to get all of that off my chest.”

Harry chuckles, “Yeah, I didn’t even know that you could speak that much french.”

“I’ve been able to fluently speak since about senior year of highschool, I just never felt the need to use it. But, when I’m really mad it just shows,” Louis turns his body slightly and places his head on Harry’s chest. He hears the steady heartbeat where his ear is, and he smiles. The same sound that helped him get to sleep all the restless nights. The heartbeat that made him feel welcome, made him feel that this was where he belonged.

Harry grabs Lou’s hand and intertwines their fingers, “So, what do you want to do about Mom and Dad?”

“Can you tell them that I’ll call them when I’m ready?” Lou looks up to Harry and he nods before pressing his lips softly to his.

“Alright, I’ll be right back.”

**

“I’m sorry, but he really doesn’t want to talk. He just needs time, I promise I will get him to call you within a weeks time,” Harry spoke as his parents looked on, and it looked as if his mom was about ready to cry her eyes out.

“Alright, come on honey let’s go,” Harry’s father spoke as he helped his mother to her feet. Harry followed them to the door to see them out. Just as he was about to close the door, he father turns around, “Oh and by the way, it’s good to see you both finally together,” He winks before getting into the car and driving away.

Harry blushed slightly and closed the door to go back to Lou. He gets to room only to be met with a sleeping figure. He smiles before toeing off his own shoes and laying down behind him. He pulls him to his chest and kisses the back of Lou’s exposed neck. Lou turns around and nuzzles his head into Harry’s neck before falling back to sleep.

Harry doesn’t sleep, he really can’t, all he can think about is how he can’t live without him. He can’t survive without him.

 

And idea pops into his head, and really it will hit everyone by surprise, hopefully.


	19. Firsts.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sort of, not really edited.

 

 

Harry couldn’t get the idea out of his head, he needed to do it, but he wasn’t sure how to go about it. He knew what he had to get, he had the money for it, that wasn’t the problem. The problem is that he’s really horrible at lying and Louis will catch him before he is able to get with the plan.

Harry was still carefully watching Louis, who was fast asleep on his chest, as he tried to think of the best way possible as to where it doesn’t go wrong.

He moved down the bed a bit and moved Louis off his chest so that he wouldn’t wake him. He sets him carefully back down onto his shoulder and Harry sets his head on top of his. He feels Louis move closer into his side and hooked their ankles together.

“I love you so, so much, Louis. You have no idea,” Harry whispered as he kissed the top of Louis’ head and drifting off into the dreams that he wished were real.

**  
  
“No, Bree, that’s not what I want to do!” Harry whisper-shouted over the phone so Louis wouldn’t hear what he was planning.

“That is seriously out of the question then?” She spoke with a question.

“What made you think that? Before or after you told me to dress in just boxers with suspenders attached to them.”

“What, I figured you wanted to seduce him or something,”

“No, no, absolutely not, you know that I am not sexual in anyway, let alone a kinky human being.”

“Well, I could help you turn into one?” Bree spoke, and it made Harry go red in the face.

“No.”

“Why not?”

“I’ll just think of something else, I’ll talk to you later.”

“Alright, I’ll speak to Hunter when she gets home of what she thinks you should do. Bye, love you!”  
  
“Alright, love you too.” Harry hangs up the phone and leans back on the couch. After a few more minutes he sighs deeply as he runs his hands over his face. He then hears a pair of feet patter into the room and he keeps his eyes closed because he knew it was Louis.

But, what he wasn’t expecting was that Louis would sit on his lap, sort of straddling them. He puts his hands on Harry’s shoulders and started to rub them, “What’s go you so tense, love?”

Louis continued to rub his shoulders, making Harry moan at the sensation that started to course through his body, “It’s nothing, I just didn’t sleep well last night and I don’t know why,” he answered as he opened his eyes and spotted something he hasn’t seen in years.

In front of him was Louis, but a different Louis. He had his thick framed glasses on and his hair flopped down partially over his eyes. This look hasn’t been seen in at least 5 years or so, Harry’s favorite look on him.

“What, is there something on my face?” Louis asked since Harry couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

“No, you’re fine, but what’s with the look? I haven’t seen this since highschool?” Harry spoke as he ran his fingers over the glasses and moved the hair that had fallen to behind Louis’ ear.

The gesture made the latter blush, “I don’t know, I didn’t feel like it today. If you don’t like it I could put on a beanie or something,” Louis spoke sounding defeated and was about to get off Harry’s lap, when he stopped him.

“No, don’t change it, in fact you should wear this look more often,” He spoke as he started to trail kisses up his neck until he reached his lips.

“I love you,” Harry spoke on Louis’ lips, he smiles against them and breaks apart to reply, “I love you too, Harry.”

  
  
**

  
“Harry, you gotta do something before this boy gets bored with you!” Bree spoke through the phone.

“He’s never going to get bored of me. If he’s still in love with me after all these years, that’s not the case.”

“But, still before he decides to do it, you wouldn’t want that will you?”

“Not really.”

“Exactly, so have you came up with an idea?”

“Actually, I just thought of something. But, first, where’s Hunter?”

“She’s in the kitchen, why?”

“Because she is going to be one helpful soul after all this is over.”

“What does this entail?”

“Well, if you put the phone on speaker then I won’t have to repeat myself twice.”

“Harry, why do you need me in this plan?”

“Because he really won’t know what hit him.”

**

Harry knew what he was doing, the plan was all set. Now he just hoped that everything will work out. He told Hunter and Bree the whole plan, and now it’s up to them to get him to the playground without spilling anything.

“Harry?” Louis spoke as he woke up to an empty bed. He spilled out of the covers and went downstairs to see if he may have just woken up and he is shocked to see Bree and Hunter waiting on the couch, “Umm, where’s Harry?”

“Ohh, he had some things to take care of, but you get us for a bit,” Hunter spoke with much enthusiasm.

“You don’t seem too excited,” Bree spoke up.

“No, it’s just kind of weird that I woke up alone, I’ve never woke up alone and it sort of freaked me out, I’m sorry.”

Hunter goes over to Louis, “Honey, it’s alright, totally understandable.” She rubs his shoulders before he walks up the stairs probably to get changed and to see what the two girls have in store for him.

**

Louis could lie that today was a lot of fun. The girls brought him out shopping and he got some new things to try out, and maybe even some to try on Harry. Bree and Hunter’s faces when he showed them his surprise for Harry, there eyes were about to pop out of their heads.

They were finally done with all the shopping that their feet could endure and they decided to take a short stroll in the park, well it was Hunter’s idea, but anyway.

“It’s such a nice day, why can’t it be like this all the time,” Louis sighed as he started to walk a bit ahead of the pair.

“Probably because the weather needs to change at some point, I wouldn’t want to live in a desert.”

“True, and I do love the winter, but sometimes it just gets bit much.” The girls agree with his statement before they have to go with the plan.

“You know what I want to do?” Bree spoke as she stopped in the middle of the path.

“What is it that you want to do?” Louis asked turning to look at her.

“Go on the playground, I want to feel like a little kid again. You guys up to it?”

“Alright, just for a little bit, I’m starting to get a headache.”

**

“But, the one question is why did you put a blindfold on me? I thought that we were just going to the playground?”

“Ohh we are, but there is a surprise.”

Bree and Hunter walk him carefully until he was standing in front of Harry, they put his hands into Harry’s before they pull off the blindfold. The step back far enough to still have the view of what’s about to happen between the two lovers.

“Harry, what’s going on?”

“Louis, do you remember this playground?” Louis looked around and the image of a small boy falling came to mind.

“It was the first day that I met you, you fell off the monkey bars or something and got hurt. But, why are we here?”

Harry fiddles around with the box he has in his pocket before speaking, “I remember that day like it was yesterday, and when I became your brother it was the happiest day of my life. I knew we weren’t actually brothers, but your family gave me something I never could have: love. I remember when we both dated a girl to distract our feelings, and we are still friends with one of them,” Harry winks at Hunter, “Anyways, I wish that you would have been my first kiss, but you were my first love, my first everything. And I want to experience more firsts together.” Harry gets down on one knee and pulls out a little black box. He opens it and Louis, who face is wet with the tears from the tears that were pouring down his face, puts a hand over his mouth, “So, Louis William Tomlinson, do you want to experience more firsts together and marry me?”

Louis nods furiously before uttering, “Yes, yes, a million times yes!” Harry gets up and Louis jumps into his arms. They both share a passionate kiss as their tears mix from their faces brushing against each other. Bree and Hunter, who were still looking on, were also crying tears of happiness towards the two.

 

Harry lets him down and slips on the ring, “And Harry, you were my first kiss.”


	20. Adam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit iffy on this chapter and it's not edited. so yeah.

 

 

“But, I thought..?” Louis shook his head no.  
  
“At the time I knew that she wasn’t the one for me, and she understood. The farthest we went was just cheeks. I wanted you to be my first kiss,” Louis spoke as he looked down at their intertwined hands, his silver ring shining in the sunlight.

“And you were mine,” Harry put two fingers under Louis’ chin and brought his head up to look straight in his eyes. He pressed his lips to Louis’ lips and it felt like everything else didn’t matter.

**

  
  
“So, what is this I hear that you dated Harry?” Bree spoke and broke the silence.

“It was when we were both 11 years old, it was really nothing.”

“If it was nothing, then why did I have to find out after we’ve been together for over a year?” Bree wasn’t getting angry, more upset if anything.

“Because the subject never came up, I would have told you, only if you had asked. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, I shouldn’t have freaked out. I should be the one who is sorry.”

“Why don’t we just forget that this just happened, alright?” Hunter intertwined their hands together and Bree nodded slightly before kissing Hunter’s forehead lightly. They turned back to the boys and they saw them in an embrace rocking back and forth to their own melody.

They smiled towards them as Hunter leaned into Bree’s side. Bree rubbed at Hunter’s arm as they continued watching Louis and Harry sharing their moment together.

  
**

  
Louis woke up the next morning and turned his head to look at his soon to be husband. Harry was on his stomach with his head turned the other way with his arms underneath the pillow his head was on. His bare back was the only thing that Louis could see and he knew that his back wasn’t the only thing bare.

Looking back on all these years that they have spent with each other, he really wouldn’t want to be anywhere else but right here in Harry’s arms. He turns his body toward Harry’s and moves his body closer. He tucks his head into the space of Harry’s neck and elbow, the only place he wants to be, the only place that he wants to wake up in for the rest of his life.

Once he put his head there, Harry stirred slightly and moved his head to look at Louis. Their noses touched lightly, and Harry nuzzled his against Louis’ lightly.

They both smiled, “Hi,” Harry spoke softly as he put his arm around Louis and pulled him closer to him.

“I love you,” Louis spoke as his eyes started to water, “So, so much.”

Harry wiped the stray tear with his thumb before replying, “I love you too.” He kisses Louis’ lips lightly and they didn’t move from that position for another hour.

**

 

It has been a few days since Harry had proposed, and it doesn’t feel different. Louis wanted it to feel different, but he didn’t. The only difference was the extra weight he had on his left hand. He didn’t feel different because he always knew that him and Harry would end up together. But, he wanted the different feeling.

He had the engagement giddy feeling, but that went away as soon as it came.

He was in their room looking at old photographs over the years. From the first day they met, all the way up to high school, and then it stopped. That last photo in the album was right before the car crash. He remembers that day like it was yesterday.

_“Louis, do you ever wonder where we would be in 5 years?” Harry asked as they were sitting outside on their porch. Louis thought and all that went through his head was, “Yeah in your arms.” But, that didn’t come out._

_“I really hope that I will be in college at that time and maybe even getting ready to settle down with a special someone,” He spoke as he turned to look at Harry._

_“Yeah, hopefully the same goes with me.”_

As he started to think about all his memories, he thought back to the crash and he wondered who got them out of the crash. He vaguely remembers a voice as he was lifted out of the car, but he can’t put his finger on it. He wants to find out who it was.

He thinks of calling the police station, but maybe the hospital could know. So he phones them up, “Hello, England General Hospital, how may I help you?”

“Yes, this is Louis Tomlinson, I was in the hospital about two years ago and was wondering if someone had came in with us? I want to thank him for saving him.”

“I will check for you, and if you don’t mind me asking, what took you so long to want to know?”

“Well, I went through an old photobook and some of the memory that I lost came back.”

“Just as I see on your record that you did lose some memory. So, in the report the name of the person who brought you in is Adam King.”

“Do you happen to have his address or someway to contact him?”

“Yes, he put his phone number on the form,” She spoke out the number and bids him a good luck, plus a congratulations on his engagement to Harry.

After Louis hung up, he thought about the last name and he couldn’t explain why the last name sounded familiar.

He shook the thought away and went down the stairs to make the call with Harry next to him.

“So, I got the number of the fellow who saved us from the crash.”

“Really?"

“Yeah, and we’re going to call him.”

Louis dials the number and a familiar voice answers, “Bree?”

“Yes, she is speaking, is this Louis?”

“Yeah.”

“Wait, why are you calling?”

“I was trying to get ahold of an Adam King.”

“Why would you want to talk to my brother?”

“Your brother?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Because he’s the one who saved us in the accident.”

They hear silence until they hear her scream for Adam and then some whispers until someone gets on the phone.

“Hello, this is Adam speaking.”

“Yes, this is Louis and Harry, we were the two people you saved in the accident a little over two years ago.”

“Really? The doctor told me that you wouldn’t remember.”

“Well, doctors can be wrong sometimes.”

“So, what was the reason you called?”

“Well, we wanted to say thank you.”

“We? I thought Harry lost his voice?”

“I did, but with help from Louis I was able to speak a year or so after the accident.”

“Well, that’s wonderful news.”

“It really is,” Louis spoke for Harry.

“Now, I have this weird question, but how do you know my sister?”

“Well, her girlfriend, Hunter is a longtime friend of ours.”

“Ohh, awesome. I love Hunter, she’s helped Bree so much and in return Bree helped Hunter. They are a match made in heaven.”

“They really are, they were made for each other,” Louis said in response.

“Well, I gotta go, let’s talk soon and good luck with everything!”

“Thank you, same goes for you!” They hung up and they looked to each other as if they were thinking the same thing.

“He would be wonderful for Skye.”

“He would, we can give her a call later, right now I just want to lay down with my love,” Louis trailed his finger down Harry’s jaw before getting up from the chair. He swayed his hips teasingly before Harry got up and pushed himself up against Louis’ backside.

Well, you know where they went from there.

 

**

  
“Harry?” Louis called to him.

“Yeah?” Harry walked into the living room from the kitchen. He walks over to the couch and picks up Louis before sitting down and putting Louis on his lap.

“What are we going to do about Mom and Dad?”

“It’s up to you, after all they are your biological parents.”

“My head is telling me not to talk to them, while my heart is aching for them back.”

“Then why don’t you wait a bit until you know what it is that you want.”

“Yeah, maybe that will help with everything and hopefully this time I won’t yell at them.”

“Yeah, so maybe it’s for the best,” Harry said as he rubbed up and down Louis’ arms.

Louis leaned into Harry’s chest and grabbed his hands, “I really can’t wait to spend forever with you.”

Harry kisses Louis, “Love, we already have.”  


	21. Skye.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not edited, sorry.  
> \----------------

 

 

“Skye?” 

“Speaking, who is this?”

“It’s Louis and Harry,” Louis chuckled a bit and waited for Skye to reply.

“Oh my god, I am so sorry about giving up on you guys. It was your parents who told me to stay away from you guys. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have listened to them.”

“Wait, what?”

“You didn’t know?”

“Nope,” Louis spoke and looked to Harry who just shrugged his shoulders.

“Well, when you guys had first got into the accident, your parents had approached me. They found out about my parents and they deemed me as a bad influence on you guys. Told me to never contact you guys or they would blame me for the accident. I ran, I got so scared and I didn’t want to lose you guys, so I just ran and hid away from everyone. Hunter didn’t even know where I went, all the missed calls, voicemails and unanswered text messages. I just didn’t want to get in trouble for something I didn’t do. I’m sorry I didn’t want to abandon you but your father is scary.”

“This is the first time that I am hearing about this, If we would have known then we would have done something about it.” Louis motioned for Harry to call up his parents, they were in for an ear full.

“No, its alright. After I left everything got better in my life, I went to UNI and I was in a relationship and I thought it was the best thing, until he broke my heart.”

“I’m sorry that you had to go through that, if you don’t mind me asking, what did he do?”

“Caught him in bed with another guy,”

“Ohh my,”

“Yeah and then I kicked him right where it counts.”

“Well, good on you and remind me never to piss you off.”

“Haha, yeah. So, why did you call?”

“Because there is this guy that both Harry and I agreed that would be perfect for you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, so I was wondering if you wanted us to set you up with him?”

“On one condition.”

“Shoot, you two go on a double date with us.”

“Deal,” Louis bid her a goodbye and hung up the phone. He turns to see that Harry had left to probably talk to his parents. He started to hear shouts coming from the next room and Louis’ shot up from the chair and stormed into the room. He motioned for Harry to give him the phone, and instantly Louis started to run off in French, a language that Harry never understood.

Harry watched with wide eyes and he knew this wasn’t supposed to end like this. Louis hung up the phone and flung it against the wall. He fell into Harry’s arms and spoke through the thick sobs, “They disowned me, us, told me to never talk to them.”

And that was the first time that Harry didn’t know what to say, didn’t know what to do. He rubbed at Louis’ back softly and just held him until he fell asleep in his arms.

That whole night Louis tossed and turned in his sleep, the phone call kept repeating over and over in his head. He couldn’t get rid of it, and Harry didn’t know what to do. He would grab his sleepless body and rock him back to sleep. But, then an hour later, it would happen once more. It came to the point where Harry didn’t get any sleep because he was too worried for Louis.

After he looked toward the clock and it read about 4am, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked to Louis and he sighed before carding his fingers through his hair. Louis nuzzled into the touch and his eyes slowly opened.

“Harry?”

“Yes, Lou?”

“I’m sorry for worrying you.”

“It’s alright, love. You are having a hard time, and I’ll always be here.”

“Thank you,” Louis kisses Harry’s shoulder before falling into a deep slumber that he was waiting for all night. Harry sighed and looked at Louis’ sleeping figure before moving down the bed and tucking Louis into his arms. He kisses the top of his head and closes his eyes.

 

**

 

At some point, Louis started to rut his hips against Harry’s thigh. Harry groaned and looked at the time, it hadn’t even been an hour before he fell asleep. He moved the covers and he hardened quite quickly. Somehow, Louis’ boxers had slipped down a bit and he had full view of the tip of Louis’ shaft.

Harry felt his dick fatten up even more when Louis had dragged his hand down palm himself. Harry was going to let him deal with it himself until he heard Louis moan,  _“Ha--Harry.”_

Harry decided that it was time to wake him up, he swatted his hand away, and grabbed both of his hands and pushed them to lay above his head. He crashed his lips to Louis and he jumped a bit, Harry knew he woke him up, and he opened his mouth for Harry. Harry took one of his arms and slipped off his boxers a bit before he started to grind down onto Louis.

Their kiss was teeth, and tongue, nothing passionate about it. Harry didn’t want to do too much, he thought that this was good enough, and Louis didn’t deny. Harry continued with his movements and Louis felt like he was on cloud nine. The feeling coursing through his veins was unreal, and he really couldn’t wait for a lifetime of being able to do this with Harry.

“Lou,” Harry breathlessly moaned as his movements started to quicken as he was starting to chase his orgasm. He could feel Louis’ thighs start to twitch a bit, he was soon to burst as well. Harry moved his lips away from Louis and attached them onto his neck and started to suck violently. After a few minutes he moved up and admired the love bite on Louis’ neck, he kisses it softly mumbling, “Mine.”

“Your’s,” Louis whispered as his head started to thrash. He just wanted to come, but he wanted to wait for Harry.

“Fuck, fuck,” Harry’s movements came to a halt as he came with a shout of Louis’ name, Louis came a few seconds after. Harry moved a bit more to ride out their highs and he pecks Louis on his forehead before he pulls off both of their boxers. He rolls onto his stomach and looks to Louis, he intertwines their fingers together. There eyes slip close, finally the sleep that they both had needed all night.

  
**

  
Louis opened the door to reveal a girl that he hasn't see in forever. The same girl that he's known forever is no longer the girl he knew before. There before him was a grown woman, she was still her small self, but she looked so happy. The glint in her eyes that he always noticed, was brighter than ever, along with the big smile that she always wore. He did a one over of her and thought to himself, "She's just like Harry, but girl form." She had a pair of crocheted toms, with black skinny jeans and a black shirt with a red plaid shirt over it.   
  
“Skye,” Louis smiled before she leaped into his arms.

“Lou, I missed you,” She spoke into Louis’ neck, mind you she was latched onto him like a koala bear. Louis chuckled before he carefully maneuvered to close the door and then finally wrapped his arms around her. He nuzzled his nose into her neck and she giggled, “That tickles, Lou.”

They both started to laugh loudly, and then Harry comes into the room he then proceeds to tackle them to the floor, “Nice to see you too, Harry.”

They stayed on the floor like that until they got bored of just laying on the floor. After a half hour, Skye decided to ask them about this guy, but we didn’t really know what he looked like. But, Harry and Louis looked to each other, they needed to call in for help.

Louis calls up Bree, “Yeah, Bree I need you and Hunter to come to mine and Harry’s. Its about a potential girl for your brother.” Louis looked up and then looked to his phone, “She hung up on me.”

Literally not even 10 minutes later, Bree and Hunter burst into the door, “So, who’s the girl you want to set up with Adam?”

 

“Bree, we’d like you to meet an old friend of ours, this is Skye.”

 


	22. Unexpected double date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not edited, will be when the story is finished.

 

 

Hunter’s eyes went wide when she saw the one person she hasn’t seen in forever, “Skye, is that really you?”

Skye nodded her head, “Yes and I’ve missed you so much,” She hugged Hunter softly, she let her go and Hunter went back to Bree, “and I see you found your love?” She motioned to Hunter and Bree’s interlocked hands, making them both blush.

“She’s everything to me, and I really cannot thank her enough with all that she’s done to help me.”

“I love you already!” she spoke excitedly and Bree smiled widely before kissing Hunter’s cheek softly.

“Even only knowing you for a short time, I already know that Adam will adore you!” Bree spoke to Skye.

“Really? I just hope he doesn’t hurt me like the last relationship.” A tear trickled out her eye and Bree stepped forward to wipe it away.

“I’m sure that whatever that douche did to you would never happen between you and Adam. Him and I are literally the same person, so if you can get along with me so well, then you won’t have a big problem with my brother. He may have a hard outer shell, but when you get to know him and he opens up to you, he’s just a big giant teddy bear,” Skye listened to what Bree had to say, “And he’s very traditional and such, so he doesn’t kiss on the first date and if you guys ever do get married, he would ask your parents-”

“I don’t have parents, well I do but they are in jail.”

“I’m sorry-” “Wait, what about Louis and Harry, they always treated you like a younger sister. I would say my parents, but I don’t talk to them, so…” Hunter had piped in, cutting off Bree.

Skye turned to Lou and Harry, “Would you, you know if the time ever comes?”

Louis turned to Harry and they both smiled widely, “Definitely,” they both replied at once.

Skye turned to Louis and attacked him into a bone crushing hug, Harry soon joined. “Thank you, so much.”

“Alright enough of this, now let’s get you a date with my brother.” Skye let go and nodded.

“So, this is the plan…” Bree spoke the plan out to the others, and all Skye could think was that there was someone missing in the group.

“Guys, what happened to Emily?” Lou, Harry and Hunter’s head snapped up and they all furrowed their eyebrows.

“We actually do not know, she disappeared two months after we got out the hospital. Her phone number doesn’t work anymore, and we haven’t gotten the chance to actually look for her.”

Skye nodded her head and Bree continued on with the plan, they were all excited. Louis and Harry were going to meet up with Adam for a thank you dinner, and “accidentally” run into Skye outside the restaurant.

 

**

 

“Skye! Are you finished?” Louis yelled up the stairs, and soon a pair of feet pounded down the stairs.

“Sorry,” Louis eyed her up and down. She wasn’t wearing anything too fancy because they didn’t want Adam to be suspicious about the whole running into each other. So, she’s wearing her TOMS and skinny jeans, with a nice blouse, basically something that you could either dress up or dress down.

“Alright, now lets go before we’re late. So we’re dropping you off at the bar that is just down the street from the restaurant and then I’ll text you when we park and when Adam shows up so that you will get to us before we get into the restaurant, alright?”

She nods her head and walks out to the car, Louis getting into the drivers seat and Harry into the back seat, she almost forgot that he still has a hard time getting into cars. But, when he does get into cars, he sits into the back.

Louis drops her off and then he turns around to get to the restaurant. He shoots her a text and now the plan is about to take off.

“Louis? Harry?” They turn around to face a tall, well built man standing before them. He has blue-green eyes and short curly hair.

“That would be us, and you’re Adam?” Louis spoke up, smiling.

Just as they turned around, a girl bumped into Harry, “Excuse you-Skye?”

“Ohh, I’m sorry Harry, I didn’t see you there.”

Harry chuckles, “It’s alright, so where are you headed?”

“Nowhere, my friends just ditched me, we were supposed to be going to get drinks, but as soon as we entered they went off to some blokes that they met online or something.”

“That’s too bad, maybe you’d like to join us?” Louis turned to Adam, “If that’s okay with you?”

Louis saw the way that Adam was looking at Skye and he knew that the plan just might actually work.

“Yeah, sure. I’m Adam and you’re Skye, right?” She takes his outstretched hand and she nods her head shyly.

“Well, then let’s get some food!” Louis happily stated and he grabbed Harry’s hand to pull him with him into the building.

The rest of the night was perfect, it took Skye awhile to open up to Adam, but by the time dessert was ordered, everything was going good. Louis and Harry shared a cheesecake, while Skye and Adam shared a brownie sundae. Louis turned to Harry and smiled, it worked.

“Hey, Skye, do you need a ride home?” Louis spoke as he signed the bill for his and Harry’s food, and Adam signed for his and Skye’s.

“Yes, I do, do you think you could take me home?”

Just as Louis was about to answer, Adam spoke up, “Could I take you home?”

“Sure, okay.”

“Good, it was great to meet you two. Let’s do this again sometime, yeah?” Louis and Harry both nodded before bidding their goodbyes as well.

“Bye Harry, bye Lou!” Skye spoke as Adam led her out to his car. Adam pulled out into the street and Louis jumped for joy. He jumped into Harry’s arms, “I really love you,”

“And I love you too.” They shared a slow kiss before Harry walked them over to their car. But, Harry got into the driver’s seat, he needed to get over this fear.

“Harry, you really don’t have to. I could drive.”

“No, I want to do this.”

“Alright, but if you feel like you can’t, then pull over. Okay?”

Harry nodded his head as he started the car. He took a deep breathe before he grabbed the shift and put it into reverse. He pulled out of the space carefully, and he was soon diving out of the parking lot, with Lou’s hand threaded with his.

Harry didn’t have to pull over, but he was still very nervous, he didn’t want a repeat of what happened the last time. He made it to the house and Louis got out the car. They both walked hand in hand into their home, content of what all that has happened today.


	23. Surprise!

“Bree and Hunter, I need your help with something. I want to make our wedding to Louis a surprise. Like we could ask him questions about things and whatever he says about it can help us determine what he would want.”

“Why don’t you just blindfold him and bring him to the courthouse? I’m sure he’ll love it either way.” Hunter furrowed in her eyebrows and then nodded in agreement with Bree.

“Harry, as long as you are there and he’s surrounded by the people he cares about the most, y’all could get married in a dark alley and he’ll still find it romantic,” Hunter said truthfully, but she was right, he would marry Harry in any way that he could.

“But, I want this to be perfect though, his dream wedding.” Harry pouted.

“Harry, his dream wedding is being married to you, just do whatever you think Louis would want. Do you honestly think he’ll be okay with renting out a church just for a small group?”

“You’re right, that would be a waste of money. So, courthouse it is then, let me go make that call.” Harry excused himself from Hunter and Bree.

Bree just shook her head, “He’s totally gone for him.”

“Has been ever since I’ve known them, I’m just surprised it took them this long to realize.”

Bree chuckled, “At least it was now and not years from now after they both got married to other people.”

“They wouldn’t have married anyone else.”

 

**

 

Harry was getting jittery, he was nervous that Louis wouldn’t like this idea, but Hunter kept reassuring him that everything will be fine. Bree was in charge of getting Louis to the courthouse, saying something about Harry getting arrested, he has no idea whats about to happen.

Harry looks down at his phone as it buzzed:  _He’s frantic about what I just told him, but we are on our way._

 _Perfect._  Harry replied back quickly.

“They should be here soon.”

 

**

 

Louis bolted out of the car, not worrying about Bree trying to keep up with him with how fast he was going. He ran into the building and right into Hunter, “No need to talk, come on.” Hunter pulled him into a room to find Harry and Louis ran up to him.

“Harry? What the fuck did you get yourself in trouble for this time?”

Harry chuckled, “I didn’t do anything, because I didn’t get arrested.”

“Then why the fuck did Bree tell me that you got arrested? What the fuck is going on?”

Just then the Judge came out into the room, “You guys ready?”

Louis looked to Harry, “What? Harry, what’s going on?”

“That was the only way I would have been able to get you to come here without ruining the surprise.”

“What surprise?”

“The Judge is going to marry us.”

Louis’s eyes watered as he became tongue tied, “Marrying us? Harry?”

Harry nodded, “I know you wouldn’t have wanted a traditional wedding since our family isn’t on speaking terms with us. So, I figured this was the better option.”

Louis smiled and grabbed Harry’s hand, “Then come on bad boy, let’s get married.”

 

**

 

“So, it appears that you two wanted to voice your own vows, so whomever would like to start, go whenever you’re ready.”

Louis took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly before he spoke up, “Where do I start? We met in the weirdest way and we became the best of friends the weirdest way. I cannot thank you for the amount of times that you helped me get through so much. You’ve been there for me, even in my worst, and I never want to lose you. I love you so, so much Harry.”

Harry smiled before he continued on with his own, “I totally agree with the beginning of your vows because it was true. Your mother gave me something that my mother never would have been able to, love. Not just from her, but from everyone else in the family. Most importantly, you gave me something that I could never repay you for, someone I would hate to lose. I love you more than you’ll ever know, more than I show, here’s to forever.”

The judge smiled and looked down at the book he was holding before he closed it, “Nothing is going to top that, so I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss.”

Harry took Louis into his arms and kissed him passionately, smiling into the kiss. The judge watched fondly for a few more moments before he left them to celebrate.


	24. Epilogue: Locked in Love

"Lou, where do you think we would be if we never got into the accident?"

"Probably still ended up together, just differently."

"Do you think Bree would have still met us?"

"Well, on the idea that she's now married to Hunter, I don't think there would have been that possibility."

"True, one last question..." Louis turned to look at Harry, it was somewhat later and the stars made the night sky bright. 

"What is it?" Harry motions for Louis to get up on his feet.

"What are you doing?" All of a sudden fireworks start going off, and they spell out something, Louis reads what is says, "I'm pregnant" He turns to see Harry looking down at his feet, with his hands on his stomach, hoping that Louis' reaction would be good.

He couldn't get words out, but he just started to cry. He brings Harry into his arms and holds him tight. Louis was full on crying at this point and Harry stops. He puts Louis at arms length, he wipes away his tears.

Harry grabs Louis' face and kisses him with the most passion that he possibly could. 

"Harry, I love you."

"I love you too, Louis, so much."

Harry made love to Louis there, in the field.They both went slow, Harry kissed down Louis' chest slowly until he reached his throbbing arousal. As he bobbed his head on Louis' shaft, he opened him up slowly, didn't want this to end so quickly. Once Louis was ready, Harry slowly eased himself into him, and the feeling was better than ever. Harry thrusted slow and steady, wanted to make this last. He wanted to make love to Louis, not literally fuck him. They both released in sync and once their breathing evened out, Harry pulled out. He cleaned both of them up, and they both redressed.

The night ended with them looking at the stars, falling asleep in each others arms. 

 

**

 

Through both of their troubles, they grew closer and closer. Even at the times where they wanted to rip each other to shreads, they still were in love with each other. They both new about the love, but never acted upon it until they couldn't stand it. 

The phrase, "Locked Out of Love," came to be known as this: when two people love each other so much it hurts, so much where they don't want to hurt the other person, so much where they won't let the other one in. Thus, they locked each other out of the love that they needed the most. 

But, in the end they locked each other in love. They got married, and had some children. 

So, really were they locked out of love or were they always locked in love? It really was both, but all that needs to be said is, after all the trouble and heartache, all was well in the life of Louis and Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of there story, well not quite, I will be writing one shots here and there, for their honeymoon, when hunter and bree get married and the birth of the baby. 
> 
> Thank you to all who read this and enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing this!
> 
> If y'all love me that much, I have many more stories on my profile to choose from, happy reading! 
> 
>  
> 
> Love, Hunter xx


End file.
